Hear my voice, come back to the light
by Loyal Lady Pisces
Summary: Gantu falls into a depressional state that makes him gravely ill but is saved by the most unliky creature...
1. Sadness And Tears

He came into the ship dirty and tired, sweat and dirt stained his uniform that had tears in several places from that little trog 626's claws and teeth. Gantu let out a long winded sigh as he had failed to catch yet another experiment and was not looking forward to speaking to Hamstervil who's annoying high pitched screaming and rants still grated on his ears and into his memories, the heavy thuds his feet made as they walked him across the cold metal unfeeling floor were the only sounds heard as the lifeless cruiser stood empty. The gray giant wandered into his room and sat down heavily on the bed just as his knees were starting to give out, but Gantu could careless about his physical pain as the agony he for so many years felt in his mind and weighed on his heart was the most trying of all. Gantu looked down at his fists and clenched them, why did every thing in his life always fall apart it wasn't fair as he felt a sudden terrible fire well up inside his gut. Why?….he got up and walked out of his room and looked around the main area and snarled as he roared and ripped the seat clean up out of the floor as bolts and nuts flew every where, eyes wild with a mixture of pain, sorrow and uncontrolled rage he tossed the chair into the communication screen. The oncoming chair reflected in the glass as it shattered on impact with a loud crash as the soft tinkling of sparkling shards fell to his feet. Curse him, curse that damn Hamstervil and his malicious enjoinment in torturing and feeding off the former captain's misery, rage boiled like molten rock in Gantu's veins as his heart was pounding like a jack hammer as he slammed on of his massive fists through the computer console as it erupted around his forearm in a shower of sparks and smoke. He barely noticed the blazing throbbing in his knuckles as he drew his hand out of the 4 inch wide hole, Gantu looked at his fist as it cut and bleeding from the sharp tears in the metal and his knuckles were starting to swell and turn a darker shade of bluish gray. After venting his anger out on the ship's computer mainframe and hard wear he returned to his room and uncharacteristically flopped down on his belly on the bed and let out another long exsusted sigh, more often than not he wondered why he even bothered to continue in life anyway he lost so much and could do nothing about it. His job, his life was an utter mess as he felt his chest tighten as he had always felt alone and in truth he never hated 626 for what happened a year ago…no in the most deepest honest truth Gantu envied him. Look at him, he's so happy and carefree with a family who loves him and who he loves back. He knew the joy of friendship and belonging, Gantu would trade all he had left just to taste that wonderful sweet joy. He squeezed his eyes shut, that was something he never knew growing up. He tried everything he could to earn his father's admiration, built up his muscles and body, got the best top grades in school and when he joined up with the Federation his skilled and leadership rose him swiftly through the ranks to be Fleet Captain. Surely his father would respect him for that…it didn't. His best efforts weren't good enough, as Gantu slammed his fist against the mattress, they were never good enough. A powerful adult male of his race, skilled in 12 martial arts and a trained solider on the outside hid a lonely lost child on the inside who only wanted his father's love but now seeing what he was now would only bring him shame and disgust. His thick fingers gripped and clenched the sheets as warm salty tears began to form in the corners of Gantu's pearly sky blue orbs, all he wanted was to be loved and have a friend to call his own not to be hated, tormented like he was in his youth as he was cast out of every party the neighborhood kids had. He punched the pillow before him as a soft half choked sob escaped his mouth, was it to much to ask? Would Gantu be forever doomed to walk life's road alone and filled with this crippling pain and anguish? His once proud spirit was dying as slow and miserable death as he rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. More tears freely flowed down his face as he lay there not caring if his end came during the night on this forgine and trog infested rock or if it ended his suffering in the form of a plasma blast. Nothing mattered to him anymore he had nothing left to go on for…keep on getting beat up by 626, insulted by all those around him and coming back here to get the dignity and hope for a better life trounced out of him by his rabbit faced employer, to face cold uncaring failure over and over again till it consumed him? Gantu didn't know any more as he felt empty, broken and defeated as he sat up and placed his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly. His tears streaming like twin rivers down his cheeks only to drip off his chin and fall quietly to the floor where they pooled unnoticed, Gantu just wanted to die to just be free of the agony that was like an ice hearted temptress who's poison tipped nails clutched him close to her cruel bosom. Gantu lifted his still damp weakened eyes from his hands as he sensed a presence beside him and looked down to his left, there sitting close beside him was a little yellow round bellied creature with two big black eyes staring back right up at him. He face was filled with quiet sympathy and warm understanding as he held an giant egg salad sandwich in one hand and a box of tissues in the other….it was 625. 


	2. The Darkness Falls

Author's note: I am going totally off the beaten trail with this fic because I want to explore and tell of uncharted territory of the L&S fanfic universe, this fic will not be written if you're watching an episode of the series but one of my delving deep into the minds of Gantu and 625 who I strongly believe have more in common than they both know. Lilo, Stitch and their family will be in this fic to as they will question they own values and belief in the word they call Ohana…will they abandon Gantu to his fate as the darkness he has fallen into takes it's told on his mind and health? Find out as this fic continues…  
  
  
  
"Somethin' the matter G?" asked 625 as he looked up at Gantu with those deep black eyes of his that glistened with softly reflected light.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be alone.'' Gantu replied in a low voice that was weakened and devoid of emotion as it was a struggle just to keep talking. Turing away Gantu lay down on his side and said nothing more.  
  
The plump little experiment frowned as he looked down at the egg salad sandwich that sat forgotten on the plate by his foot, Gantu didn't even notice the sandwich he worked so hard to make. Did Gantu have any idea how many eggs he had to crack and even dropped on the floor to make this sandwich? The least he could do was eat it as 625 hopped off the bed and waddled around to the other side and poked the food item in the captain's still and dreary face.  
  
"Awww come on Cod Boy,'' said the yellow creature with a square toothed grin, "egg salad you know you want it.''  
  
Still nothing as the gray alien spoke not a word nor even stirred as a black shadow was sweeping over the lands of his mind and thoughts causing the lights of life to fade out, that look 625 saw in his pupiless blue eyes was unnerving some what but shuttered it off thinking Gantu was just in another one of his typical moody funks.  
  
"Humph!, see if I ever slave my butt to make you another sandwich my friend.'' he snorted as he set the sandwich up on the bedside table thinking and believing the former captain would just up and snap out of it and be back to his old ranting, stomping, goofing up self in a few hours and trotted off out of the room in the mood for some pastrami on rye bread with pineapple.  
  
Seconds became minutes and minutes faded into hours as 625 tried to busy himself about the ship but a sickening feeling deep in his stomach just wouldn't leave him be, was he acutely starting to worry about Gantu? He hadn't come out of his room for well over 3 hours now and it was deathly quiet in there as out of curiosity the sandwich muncher wandered into the doorway as the outside light casted his shadow long and tall as it covered Gantu still form. He was still just laying there as the only sign he was still alive was the faint sound of his breathing picked up by 625's small but very acute hearing. A sudden inane beeping sound jolted 625 out of his thoughts as he walked back out to find the pod computer as flashing and bleeping very loudly announcing that another experiment had been activated somewhere out on the island.  
  
This would grab his attention for sure as 625 snatched up the pod transport and carried it into where Gantu lay.  
  
"Hey Gantu, another experiment is on the loose you better haul your butt and got get it before the trog and that little girl do or Hamsterwheel will make you into fish sticks and---" 625 never finished as Gantu spoke for the first time in many long and dark hours.  
  
"Let them.'' these two only words came out of his mouth and in a tone that sent a sudden quiver up 625's spine. Gantu's deep voice only amplified the lifeless monotone why he looked as he lay unmoving in the bed. "Let them.''  
  
625 frowned again at him as he set the flashing and loudly complaining computer pod down. "Okay you are really starting to creep me out Halibut head,'' the fat yellow creature said sounding somewhat annoyed by his huge cohort's sudden and strange behavior. " so just snap out of it, haul your big butt out of bed and GO GET THE EXPERIMENT ALL READY!!"   
  
Gantu only breathed slowly and unfazed by 625's sudden out burst simply rolled onto his back and looked blankly up at the ceiling again like before, a icy cold chill had settled about him his fire had be extinguished as he shut his eyes and waited for the mercy of his passing to free him from the cruel sufferings of this life as he could only fathom the agony of the next. Nothing could be worse that what he was feeling right now, no matter what he tried things only got even more tipped out of his favor. It was hopeless to bother so why deny the inevitable? Out of the corner of his deep abyssal eye the captain could see a frustrated 625 walk out of his room and far out of his field of view.  
  
625 sat down in his favorite chair before the destroyed computer consol as it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how it got that way as he leaned back and folded his cubby little arms a crossed his chest and huffed to himself.  
  
"What is with that guy anyway?" the small koala like 625 pondered as he also wondered what peanut butter and tuna sandwich would taste like. "It's like he's lost his will to live….'' 


	3. Demons Of The Mind

Days drifted by like clouds on the tropical winds as by the crystal blue water fall a once proud battle cruiser stood silent and still. It had been what seemed like forever to the one named 625 who was getting more and more worried over his partner's health who had not eaten and moved little in the days after he had fallen prey to this sickness of despair and anguish, he would waddle into Gantu's room which was only lit by a bedside light giving the room a kind of ethereal and eerie glow. He held a giant toasted bacon and raisin sandwich in his hands as he climbed up onto the bed hoping it's faint spicy odor would being Gantu out of this state he was in, upon seeing the glaze in those blue eyes and the coolness of his skin…it scared 625. He could not lie to himself or deny it one moment longer, the little yellow alien was fearful for the very creature who could have easily sent him away or destroy him but never did. Sure they had their differences but..625 didn't want to see Gantu suffer like this, not like this. His proud unfailing spirit was fading before his very eyes as 625 walked up close to Gantu's head and pressed the sandwich to his lips.  
  
"I made you your fave G,'' he grinned trying to lift the dark dreary mood that had clutched the ship in it's cold icy claws. "Toasted bacon and raisin just like Moomoo used to make.''  
  
The giant breathed softly but made not a reply or attempt to take the food he was offered, the smell of the sandwich that would normally make his mouth water now made his guts twist as he closed his eyes with a soft moan but this did not deter the fat little cousin holding it, as he placed one free hand on Gantu's upper lip and foot on the lower one and with all his strength tried to force the captain mouth open. He would get something in him even if 625 had to stuff it down his throat to do so.  
  
"Come on!!….open your mouth!!" 625 growled through gritted teeth as he just managed to see the back of Gantu's throat pasted his massive orca like teeth as those powerful muscular jaws were pried open wide enough.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the sandwich was tossed in as 625 closed and held Gantu's mouth closed causing him to swallow the food automatically as 625 panted and held his knees at the exerted effort as sweat matted and dampened the fur on his brow. Gantu only returned his gaze to the ceiling as he began to drift on the seas of his mind, between awake and sleep. His eyes were half open but he was seeing a very different world…  
  
Swirls of black and green, ones of deep blue and purple a dark lifeless void of cold and nothingness as far as his eyes could tell. No sense of the feel of gravity or of up or down told him that he was floating though this ever vasting sea of empty space, Gantu felt drained some what and weak as if he had been with out rest for a very long time as his limbs hung limp under his body as if they weighed a ton. He lifted his eyes before him as a presence was sensed not to far away as the wall of the void before him began to ripple and wave like a stone that had been tossed into a pool of water, a form started taking shape before his gaze as a shadow swirled and twisted before it settled. Blackness enfolded her body as it was her cloak, skin lime green and nails long like ebony daggers. Hair like a patch of night that had never lifted as her twin ruby eyes looked deep into the radices of his soul as her pointed ears twitched with wicked delight. He felt his eyes go heavy looking at her as he felt himself being pulled close to her open arms with nails dripping venom, something in side him screamed at him to get away but his body was numb and unable to move as he felt her hands rub the sides of his face as he came into this demon woman's grasp. He felt the weight of her breasts pressed to his chest as she aggressively locked her lips against his, it was a kiss of death as the cold ice of her poison seeped into he jaws and there was nothing he could do about it like always as he felt the burning pain of her nails as they raked a crossed his back searing his flesh as his uniform was shredded.  
  
The agony of the pain was beyond description as Gantu moaned and cried out but there was no sound as the temptress cut his chest deep with her claws, the toxins from the burning like acid in his blood as he felt him self falling in the great dark abyss. Demonic faces twisted and contorted around him in terrible waves as he succumbed to the agony of his own personal hell as massive jaws with teeth like swords lunged out of the blackness below to claim him…  
  
"Gahhh!!" a deep voice gasped as Gantu sat bolt upright in bed as a violent thunder storm raged on out side the ship, lightning illuminated the doorway with brilliant white light that created dancing shadows that waved a crossed the floor and into his room. Gantu sat with his face in his hands as his whole body trembled as he was soaked in a cold sweat before the heat of a fever began to set in, feeling extremely dizzy as a sudden great wave of nausea twisted his stomach. The gray alien unsteadily got up out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom before being violently ill as 625 who had not left his side in hours was roused from his slumbers and walked slowly into the bathroom while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawned.  
  
"You okay G?" he asked looking both very worried if not a little grossed out by the sight before him as Gantu lay hung up over the toilet with the most miserable look on his face.  
  
"No.'' Was all he could manage as his insides calmed down a bit. It was worse since he hadn't eaten in days as it took Gantu longer to convince his stomach he had nothing left to barf as he wandered back into his room and flopped down on the bed with a soft groan.  
  
625 pulled the covers up over Gantu with some effort before going of to get him some water and medicine to help his stomach, all wise cracks and joking were departed from him as only concern emanated from the yellow furred creature as he watched Gantu drift off into deep sleep and really felt bad for him. Sure they fought and had their differences at times but…he never deserved this kind of pain and suffering. Ever.  
  
As Gantu slept his experiment cohort kept a bedside vigil as the storm crashed and flashed outside and began to sing softy…  
  
You're not alone I've been there too,  
  
You feel that nobody cares for you.  
  
In the darkest night when your heart is sinking like a stone,  
  
I know what you're going through.  
  
You're not alone.  
  
You're Not Alone lyrics © to Sara Evens 


	4. Into The Night

Author's note: I thank all of those who submitted their thoughts and support for my fic as 625 now searches for a cure for Ganman's illness. Thanks so much again. ^_~"  
  
Night, like a cooling drink of water on a scorching hot day enfolded the Hawaiian Islands like a blanket dotted with tiny shining diamonds in it's navy black fabric. A soft wind blew over the waters as the dull sound of waves cresting and crashing on the rocks were the only sounds heard but this sweet symphony of nature brought no comfort to a small yellow being who's pelt was turned a deep bronze by the darkness. 625 breathed a long heavy sigh as he gazed skyward as the moon hung at crescent now, like a silver grin beaming down at him from the heavens. It had been a long hard day as a fever had now taken his partner Gantu in it's cruel burning grasp, 625 managed to get plenty of water in him but very little food as the former captain's stomach wouldn't allow it…he was getting worse by each passing day and the tiny round bellied experiment was running out of time and options. 625 looked down at his hands and short stubby fingers before clenching his fists, at times this powers he possessed were a blessing but right now they were and utter curse. What good was being bullet proof, fire proof and thinking faster than a super computer if they could even keep one single life from slipping away? He couldn't lose Gantu….deep in his heart as much as he tried to deny it he had grown to care about the big space whale.  
  
Sitting down 625 draped an arm over a raised knee as his eye traced lazily over the shadowy landscape that was edged in silver flame by the moon overhead, he had a lot in common with G, he knew it. Knew the sickening feeling of rejection, always being on upped by someone else all the time. His cousin 626. He was always better, stronger, faster heck he even ate more than 625 did when they both were just starting out testing their abilities. Sure he acted like it didn't bother him when Jumba showered 626 with praise and shunned the sandwich muncher from the spot light but in honest truth…oh how he hated Stitch sometimes for it. It wasn't fair, his best efforts were in vain they were never enough for his creator who demanded the impossible from his creatures. All 625 asked for was a little attention and recognition but all he received was getting kicked around by the other experiments and now by Gantu but at least he had an excuse and 625 didn't really blame him since he brought most of it on himself. The poor guy was abused, humiliated and forced to live out in the wreckage of his cruiser like a common trog, looking back over his shoulder 625 wondered how he was doing anyway. Felt like hours since he last checked in on him and got up slowly to go inside, the ship was dark as always at this hour as the cousin wandered into Gantu's room and climbed up onto his bed. 625 winced mentally looking at him as darkened circles due to his sickness had formed under his sky blue eyes, beads of sweat streamed slowly down his forehead as 625 removed the wet cloth from his head and refreshed it then placed it back on. He was so hot as 625 placed a hand on his cheek his eyes and heart filled with pity, no one deserved to be in this kind of pain.  
  
Gantu mumbled something in his sleep before opening his red rimmed eyes and looking over at his comrade who sat to his right side, 625 just looked back at him with a small kind smile as the dull light of the bedside lamp made his brown eyes glow faintly.  
  
"Hey G, how are you doing?….you thirsty?" he asked holding up a half full glass of water.  
  
Gantu nodded and took the glass from him and downed the last of it before putting the glass back on the shelf attached to the bed before laying back against the pillows and turning his gaze back to 625, he frowned slightly but it vanished as quickly as it came. His brown orbs were glossier as a tears started to well up and trickle slightly down his face, quickly 625 raised a hand to his face but something beat it to it. The yellow experiment gasped weakly as Gantu wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and smiled gently, 625 couldn't hold back as more tears burned down his face as he pressed his cheek onto Gantu's palm and hugged his hand. A quiet moment shared by two totally different creatures who had found understanding and friendship in each other as 625 wiped his eyes as Gantu drew his hand back.  
  
"You just hang on G,'' he said regained his poise "I'll get you outta this I promise…just please hang on.''  
  
The gray giant nodded and grunted quietly as if he had only enough strength to do so as he watched his ally jump down off the bed and hurry out into the main section of the ship where he made some sandwiches and packed them all up into a scruffy looking backpack he found on the beach one morning and slung it on his back. Eyes now a blazed with fierce determination 625 ran out the door and disappeared into the night as the night winds whistled and sung in the swaying palm trees, he would show them all especially Jumba what this lazy coward could really do. 


	5. Lost Child

Time had seemed to slow to a stand still as an early morning mist had covered the land in a silky gray blanket, tall weathered palms stood like ghostly shadows who's broad leafs wavered slowly in the whispers of wind. Tendrils of the smoky haze snaked in through the doorway of the ship leaving a old damp chill in it's wake, the unforgiving gray gloom of the ship's interior only added to the bleakness of what was slowly unfolding with each passing day.  
  
It had been one solid week since he had be consumed by the sickness as it retained it's cruel tenacious grip on his body and mind, beads of sweat dotted his steel gray brow as his body was swamped by heat and weakness. Gantu lay in bed with only the sound of his breathing to keep him company as he slowly rose a hand to wipe away a droplet of the salty film to prevent it from getting into his eye, the night hours had drifted into morn since 625 had left and if he would return or not was unknown to the captain as he rolled onto his side. The bedside clock said 7:46 but he really didn't care what time it was as his fever had made sleep almost a distant memory as he tried to get comfortable, his stomach twisted and growled due to lack of food for so long with made this even more difficult. Grunting deep in his throat he tosses onto his back again and closed his eyes just as a sudden gust of cool air from outside rushed into the ship and swooshed through his bedroom door, he felt it…like the soothing feel of a lover's touch…sweet refreshing relief to his suffering. Air currents like dainty fingers dance over his face as they banished the heat and sweat for but a moment as if some higher power were touching his hard, darkened soul with an ounce of mercy.  
  
As the delicate peace of sleep finally embraced him Gantu returned once again to the realm of his subconscious and deep into a distant dream….  
  
A young boy stands in playground as the warm summer sun shone in all it's brilliance and wonder over his head, the soft tickle of the emerald carpet of grass spread out like and ocean from under two oversized elephant like feet. Eyes a shining, happy and just as wonderful blue as the heavens above blinked brightly with wonder and boyish mischief. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and was the age equivalent of a 7 year old by human terms though he was much older by those of his race. His ears were large curls on either side of his head not the full big heavy ones he would received until his years as a fully grown adult male, innocently standing before him just a few feet away was a bunny like creature in a pink sun dress decorated with white flowers. Her fur was all white but with black on her nose, paws, ear tips and feet. Instead of buck teeth she had two little fangs like a cat much like the tawny brown, droopy limbed plush one she held in her left hand. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she walked shyly up to him as he hugged his own toy space ship to his side, reaching out slowly she took Gantu's hand in her own.  
  
"Wanna come play with me?" she asked in a sweet little voice that made his heart quiver.  
  
"Sure." Gantu replied happily his voice not yet deepened by the coming of puberty.  
  
Together they ran to the playground and set their toys down before clambering up the slide's ladder and whizzing down repeating this over and over as their happy laughter like music floated on the warm caressing winds, over the monkey bars, across the bridge and down the slide again as the pair met at the swings. Gantu lifted the rabbit girl up as she as to short to get up onto the swings, placing his hands under her arms he gently lifted her up and help her sit in the seat and gave her a few good pushes before getting in his swing. He laughed and laughed as both their hearts and spirits soared, swinging higher and ever higher still. No one else was around but him and his new friend as both pairs of kicking feet reached up trying to touch the sun as a small flocks of birds flew chirping and singing past, letting go of the chains Gantu forgot for but a split second about how high up he was and slipped off the swing hitting the sand underneath them hard and cutting his knee on a sharp stone.  
  
Quickly slowing her ride down the bunny child jumped off and rushed to her fallen friend's side who was holding his knee and sniffling as he tried hold back soft sobs. She reached into her dress pocket as she sat close beside him and finally fished out a little pink band aid with pretty flowers on it clearly for girls, slowly and ever so careful she pressed it to the wound after removing the backing. Gantu looked at the band aid as his whimpers and sniffles subsided as she got up and got their things and came back to where he sat, kneeling before him the female child held out her cat plushie to him as her warm kind eyes told him to take and hold it if it would make him feel better. His heart melted as he took her toy and felt it silky cotton stuffed body in his hands, it fur dull and worn as it looked up at him with black button eyes that shone like gems. This simple thing was her most precious possession that she was offering as a token of comfort, friendship and love was the most wonderful gift he could have ever gotten as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and he returned it enjoying the warm feel of her fur against his cheek.  
  
Clouds like great puffs of cotton candy floating high overhead looked down on Gantu and his friend pointing back up at them as their imaginations where their art pencils, drawing out animals and scenes of many kinds in the shimmering blue. Wild flowers swayed back and forth as if dancing in the green grass around them, the sweet smell of pollen in the air tickled his nose, Gantu smiled so happy as his hand reached over to touch her's his best friend in all the world but found….nothing. Sitting up quickly little Gantu looked about as the playground, the meadow faded into bleak icy gray fog as a chill hung like a ghost in the frosty air. The bunny girl was no where to be seen she was gone….because she was never there. He stood there with arms quivering until they went slack causing his space ship to drop with a soft clack on the ground as it fell from his little hands. Tears flowed freely from his hurting eyes as they trickled down his cheeks before falling softly to the ground…he was alone all alone…as he turned and walked away sniffing and sobbing leaving behind his innocence, his toy and the childhood he never had.  
  
His shape vanished into the fog fading from sight with distance as a lonely toy space ship lay on it's side close by a tan plush cat with the faded fur and black button eyes… 


	6. A Cruel Twist of Fate

The cool lateness of the afternoon was as bleak as the cloudy smoke gray sky over his head as he sat under a large banana leaf that he was using as a make shift umbrella. It had been pouring non stop all day; much like it had for most of the week, since leaving his ailing comrade. 625 snorted in frustration at the constant downpour as it was greatly slowing his progress with the thick mud that now clogged the forest paths with dark black muck, he would be of no use to Gantu if he got sick as well so tried to remain as dry as possible. Walking down the side walk with it's many small puddles that rippled and shimmered from the rain drops hitting them 625 clutched his leaf stem tightly, a sudden gust of wind sent a spray of mist flying into his face causing him to sneeze and wipe the excess moisture off his rusty red nose. Eyes like polish ebony scanned the shop windows before he stopped and quieted cursed himself for being so dumb, he had no idea where any Pharmacy was in this town so how in the world was he going to find it?  
  
As if in answer to his question small sounds like voices made his short ears perk up as he turned around and looked over his shoulder and spotted two tall human earth females chattering amongst themselves, they both wore long dark coats and funny looking hats as they both stood under a huge dark red umbrella.  
  
625 mentally smacked himself as he carefully approached the pair, well duh, just asking for directions would make things a whole lot easier for starters. Holding his banana leaf and the ends of the small black cloak he had found in one fist the plump yellow experiment reached up and tugged on the nearest lady's skirt to get her attention, at first she looked about for the one out was pulling on her before casting her gaze downward as her blue eye went slightly wide at the creature looking back up at her.  
  
"Hey little guy," she said in a sweet voice as she knelt down to have a better look at him as he clutched the cape about his small shoulders to keep his coat from being soiled by the muck and damp. "are you lost?"  
  
"Err, yes I am.'' the strange animal answered as he looked about hoping that this conversation was not attracting any further unwanted distractions. "Do you know where they sell medicine around here?….my friend is really sick and needs help fast.''  
  
"Sure, you just keep going down this street it's the third store on the left with a big white roof you can't miss it.'' She smiled and pointed in the direction of the pharmacy lay beyond them hidden by the dark blackish gloom of the buildings around it.  
  
"Hey thanks miss.'' the golden creature grinned showing his big square shape front teeth before running off down the side walk, splashing though smaller puddles while hopping over larger ones.  
  
"Did you just give directions to a talking yellow koala Candice?" her brunette friend asked as they watched him vanish off into the misty fog.  
  
"I guess I did.'' Candice laughed as they both climbed up into the bus as it came to a screeching halt before them.  
  
His cape and backpack flapped and bounced up and down behind him as he ran past the blackened yellow lit windows of houses and shops that loomed up over him like faceless giants, his breath huffed out as a whisper of mist as the temperature went down before he came to and stood before his goal. "Kawai Drugs" the sign over his head read in large stylized letters as the rain water dripped off it's flat white roof, as he was too short to reach the door handle 625 dragged a crate out of the small ally beside the store and got up on top of it before and another dilemma stopped his hand in mid reach. The medicine sold at this place was for humans not aliens, his arm dropped as he sighed as he looked back up at the sign, what ever he got Gantu it could make him 20 times worst than better. 625 shook his head to snap himself out of it for time was running out and he really didn't have much of a choice as he gripped the handle and opened wide the glass door, the still nagging nervousness of his previous though hung tight to his mind as he walked into the pharmacy.  
  
Row upon rows of bottles and jars lined the shelves as 625 took in all there was to see, posters advertising the latest health food gimmick or medical break though hung on the walls, his nostril winked as he did not at all like the faint medicine smell in the air as it reminded him too much of Jumba's lab that often stunk strongly of intravenous fluids and other such noxious chemicals. Looking up past the counter he could see a middle aged woman working on what looked like prescription papers, she had long curly red hair and pink lipstick and wore a nurse's shirt decorated in patchwork hearts. Tying his cloak around his neck as his hands were starting to ache from holding the ends for so long 625 walked up to the counter and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Uh excuse me miss can you help me?" he asked trying to sound as calm and confident as he could, the woman looked about over his head for the owner of the voice as he called again and waved. "Down here.''  
  
The nurse looked downward and gave him the same expression as the girl at the bus stop as her sea green eyes set off her heart shaped face rather nicely as she gave him a confused look.  
  
"Um yes, can I help you?" not believing that she was talking to this strange little koala like animal.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for some medicine for a very sick friend of mine." said the yellow koala in a straight forward tone that was betrayed by the tinge of worry and concern in it.  
  
"Sure.'' the woman said as she turned around towards the massive pill bottle laden wall behind her to start the search. "What are his symptoms?"  
  
As quickly and clearly as he could 625 told the nurse as much as he could about Gantu's condition as she looked about and picked up two large white bottles and set them on the counter, holding up the first pill bottle and then the second she explained what they would help and how many he should have his friend take.  
  
"They will help bring his fever down and settle his stomach so you can get some food in him.'' she said as her fingers tapped over the keys on the register to ring up the price. "That will be $16.95 please.''  
  
625 eyes went wide as his hands searched his sides and stomach for pockets that weren't there, he didn't have any earth currency in fact the very idea was forgone to him even now. Quickly 625 went to his backpack and rummaged through it until he pulled out a large homemade sub wrapped in plastic wrap, walking back to the nurse he offered up his last sandwich hoping against all hope that it would do.  
  
"A sandwich?" she stated looking very confused. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
625 shook his head, he had never been more serious in his life as he stared up at her with his dark glittering eyes.  
  
"Please, it's all I've got….my friend he really needs that medicine…I don't have $16.95..please.'' he said in a pleading voice and almost near tears as the sub trembled in his hands. He had come so far and couldn't fail now.  
  
The nurse was silent for a moment trying to comprehend the situation at first thinking that this was some kind of prank the neighbor hood kids were playing but as he eyes flickered back into his something deep in her heart of hearts told her that this was real. Who ever this creature's friend was clearly meant a lot to this little guy just to come all the way here and offer up the last of his food just to get what was needed to cure his illness, her pink lips turned up into a soft grin as there was something about the yellow creature before her she couldn't help but like. Reaching down she took the sub from him and range up the purchase as 625 almost fainted in relief, the tension he felt in those moments was so thick you could slice it in half as the nurse placed the meds in a plastic bag and handed them to him.  
  
"Here you go buddy, hope your friend feels better soon.'' She grinned and waved as 625 thanked her over and over as he stuffed the goods in his bag and hurried out the door.  
  
He had to get back as fast as possible as he jogged down the street towards the out skirts of town, his stomach growled as he was very hungry but he could easily make more sandwiches back home. Holding his bag in his short arms the experiment rounded another corner only to come face to face with a huge German Shepard, 625 yelped and tore off down the sidewalk with the dog hot on his heels as his bag flew out of his hands when he panicked and slid into the street. Smelling the canine's steamy foul breath on the back of his neck 625 scrambled like a maniac for the nearest tree and climbed on up, barking and snarling at him from below the dog had him trapped and circled around like a shark as the terrified cousin clung to the nearest branch for dear life. Horror struck him hard as he looked around for his back pack and couldn't find it any where until he looked over his shoulder to his left and saw it, where it lay was right in the middle of the road as sugarcane trucks came roaring down the street.  
  
There was nothing he could do as the dog barked and clawed the tree under him in a vain attempt to chew a new squeak toy out of his hide, one by one the monstrous vehicles ran over his bag crushing it flat into the rain soaked street. Afternoon drifted into evening as the dog had long since lost interest in him and walked off to find more challenging prey, 625 weakly climbed down from his hiding place and wandered like a zombie into the street to retrieve his bag. Upon opening it he could see the pill bottles were crushed flat just like his spirit, a cold torrential rain started to pour around him as he sat there holding the ruined pack and meds. Sadly dragging the pack to the trash bin near by he tossed it in before sitting down on a close shop's front step and put his face in his hands, he had also lost his cape in the chase and was getting drenched in the rain but in truth he really didn't care. 625 wiped his cold nose and looked up at the cold uncaring sky, tears well up and burned his eyes as they slid down his cheeks creating dark streams down his yellow pelt as the mist of pain and sorrow floated across his glossy black gems.  
  
Gantu could be dead by now and there was nothing 625 could do, he had failed as he swallowed hard. He tried and he failed as a merciless bolt of lightning lit up the streets followed by a deafening crack of thunder. He sat there in the gray of the storm for 10 minutes more before heading back home empty handed, mud and dirt clung and spiked his coat as he trudged down the path back to the ship when a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he could ask his cousin 626 and the little girl for help…he shook the idea away, they'd never help him not after all they had been though with him and Gantu but what else could he do? Stopping at the end of the street the round bellied alien looked up the path that lead to Lilo and Stitch's home, warring emotions rattled his brain as he tried to figure out what to do. He "humphed" to himself what else could he do? He had lost the medicine for Gantu and times was running out as well as his options, sighing painfully 625 went up to the house and knocked softly on the door. 


	7. Ohana: Fact or Fiction?

Author's note: I would like to thank all my readers for all your in put and comments as it really helps me to write and inspires me to continue especially The Great Red Dragon1, Story Weaver, Goldy Gry and to all my loyal readers. Loves ya all and thanks. ^^"  
  
He was cold and drenched from the rain as it matted his pelt a dark spiked yellow, his nose was chill bitten and numb as he waited for someone, anyone to come to the door. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and hopped about slowly from one foot to the other as a pang of fear bubbled in his stomach, if the household had gone out some where for who knew how long he was sunk. He prayed that someone was home who could help him and as if somewhere a higher power was showing him a sunbeam of mercy a light in one of the upstairs windows switched on, padding footsteps both heavy and light headed his way.  
  
"I'll get it!!" a high voice called as he watched the door knob turn and Pleakley poke his head out into the rainy gloom followed by Lilo who's big brown eyes went wider when she saw him standing there on their doorstep.  
  
"Sandwich Boy?!?…what do you want?" She asked very suspiciously as Pleakley looked about wildly over his shoulder for his 20 foot partner in crime who was probably laying in wait for the Ohana's guard to be dropped.  
  
625 coughed and sniffed a bit before asking in a low monotone voice as Lilo could see the gray mist of pain clearly in his sad dark eyes.  
  
"Please may I come in?"  
  
Lilo at first didn't know what to do or say but took 625 by his hand and lead him into the dry and warmth of the house just as the sound of Stitch's skittering claws a crossed the wood floor were heard. Leading him into the living room she went to fetch a blanket for their guest just as Stitch walked into the living room and spied a dripping wet 625 shivering and looking very miserable, hot livid emotions welled up in his belly and legs as he glared at the yellow creature but something deep inside him made him stay his hand. Maybe it was how small and vulnerable he looked as his cousin stared blankly forward or the cloud of deep darkness and despair that loomed over him. Stitch didn't know as he tilted his head and went over and stood in front of 625.  
  
"What are you doing here Cousin?" he asked with his ears forward as he tried to get 625 to look him in the eye to see what was wrong but the sandwich eater only sighed and looked way as if he didn't have the strength to lift his gaze from his hands and the floor.  
  
Lilo came back in followed by Pleakly, Jumba and Nani who pretty near hit the roof when she saw 625 in the house, but Jumba waved her to silence as they all gathered around the sofa as Lilo placed the soft pink blanket around his musty damp shoulders. Stillness like a fog hung in the room as several pairs of eyes were all fixed on him as he tightly griped the corners of the blanket, he was starting to think that it was a mistake coming here but drawing in an unsteady breath did he finally speak his peace.  
  
"It's Gantu.'' he said in a tiny voice still weary from his long travel and the stress of past misfortunes. "I…think he's dying.'' his tone tighten and shaking as he said those words.  
  
"Dying?" Lilo frowned but it soon faded as she sat closer to him as he struggled to till his story. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
What was an hour to them felt like eternity to the water logged experiment as he told the entire story of Gantu being struck down by this sickness of the mind, how it was taking it's toll on his health like a rattlesnake's venom. No one spoke as they all could feel the darkness and shadows drifting in on his words as they slowly looked at each other, this was a trick; a trap set by Gantu to learn where the other experiment were hidden but just at looking upon the one who spoke of this news. They could see he was not lying but wanted to believe he was.  
  
"We've got to help him.'' said Lilo as she jumped off the couch naturally taking charge of the situation.  
  
Nani threw her arms in the air as she rebuffed the child for such a statement. "Are you lolo!!! It's pouring rain outside and the weather forecast says it's going to get worse. Besides why should we help him after all he done to us?!?"  
  
"Yeah,'' said Pleakley as he folded his thin arms a crossed his chest if his noodle like form showed any evidence of having one. "a monster like Gantu doesn't deserve any help.''  
  
"What about Ohana?" Lilo exclaimed shocked at what she was hearing but was cut off when a new voice none of their own.  
  
"It's just a word…'' said 625 coldly now really regretting he ever came here. "…one that has no meaning.''  
  
Lilo turned and looked confused at him as his face became en shadowed and dark as he tossed the blanket off him as the chill against his still damp fur returned.  
  
"Ohana means family and family means…'' Lilo began but was cut off once more as his pudgy paw shot up into the air.  
  
"Save it cause someone got left behind and someone did get forgotten." 625 said angrily as he stood up to face them all, his deep black orbs flashing with a kind of tired fury. "I don't know why I even bothered to come here..you don't care, you claim to be all for this Ohana you keep preaching over but you couldn't give a cold cut in hell over someone who doesn't fit in your world!!"  
  
Everyone especially Jumba himself was surprised at such an outburst from the most layback life form in creation as he clenched his fists and tears as hot as the pain he was feeling began to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
"You don't care…Gantu could be dead right now…he sick and dying with not a soul in the world who would care about whether he was happy or not…or if he would slip away in the night….and you call him the monster.''  
  
Not a word was spoken as if the group that now occupied the small living room dare not break the tension in the air, for each face had it's own guilt to bare. Ohana did mean family that much was true, Gantu was not a part of this family but as Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly cast glances at each other well neither were they at one point. The captain was much like themselves as a creature of flesh and blood who shared the same pains, fears, joys, longings and faults. His large ears drooped as Jumba and Pleakley looked down at the floor, yes faults were they truly all so perfect that they could look upon another creature of the stars and see pure evil? They all had their own personal demons and crimes to carry with them down the road of life, Gantu was just another traveler who's route was different from theirs but who take him to the same place in the confolds of time.  
  
It was only when Nani asked where 625 went that the glass dome of deep thought that had cover over the group had shattered.  
  
The sun in golden radiance was filtering through the clouds like shimmering curtains of light as they danced with the shadows on the sandy path that lead from the Peleki residence, his yellow coat had long since dried but was ruffled and messy from the blanket rubbing against it. Emotionally drained 625 headed back towards the street that would take him back to the ship where his ailing comrade lay waiting, his cheeks were spiked from his tears as his normally round happy expression had long since faded from existence. The road were puddle ridden and a fresh earthly smell hung in the air after the rainstorm as his feet padded a crossed the damp cement, the sky as if trying to lift the small creatures darkened mood painted a beautiful rainbow made even more brilliant by the sapphire ocean behind it. 625 looked towards the heavens above and hoped that if Gantu had passed on while he was away, where ever his soul rested now he was happy and finally at peace as a warm tear slid down 625's cheek. He had tried everything in his power to help yet it was all in vain as the tiny yellow being could only beg for his friend's forgiveness, reaching up as if trying to touch a cloud that had crossed his field of view.  
  
"Hey 625 wait up!!"  
  
625 began to walk when a loud female voice halted him from behind as he turned to see what he never believed he would as Lilo came running up with Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly following close behind, the doctor was carrying a huge pack on his back clearly made from transporting emergency medical supplies.  
  
"We want to help you,'' the child said as they all stopped before him get a chance to catch their breaths. " We're sorry 625 please take us to Gantu.''  
  
625 smiled at the innocent honestly in those chocolate brown eyes of hers as not another word was spoken for none were needed as he turned back and lead them down the road towards the crashed battle cruiser. Little did they all know that the real life and death struggle was about to begin as a cool wind blew great white clouds a crossed the burning Hawaiian sun. 


	8. When All Other Lights Go Out

How long had it been?….for the concept of time had seemed to vanish from all knowledge, days were but a distant memory as the passing minutes faded forever. Pale blue gems stared blank and weary up at the ceiling over his head, having lost with luster and sparkle they contained like an oyster stripped of it's precious pearl. A dull pain in his head was the only thing keeping him from slipping back into the peaceful dark and void of deep slumber as the molten heat of fever still grasped him by the throat like a tiger ravaging it's freshly caught prey. Rolling onto his side Gantu stared into the empty white container that had been left by his bedside by his long gone partner, for the past hour he had been sick as he tried to calm his hunger enraged guts with some small bits of food but in the end only caused him to vomit till he was hoarse. As golden rays of passing sunlight heralded the end of yet another empty and uncaring day, twilight would be soon upon him and dusk would fall like the waters that crashed down from the cliff behind his wounded space ship.  
  
Distant winds and the calls of earthen water fowl could be heard coming from outside as they intermingled with the sounds of crashing waves, but the sweet songs of nature did little to penetrate the black wall off misery that cocooned Gantu's mind. After much shifting and rolling about the deep caresses of sleep claimed him once more and he closed his weary eyes as the outside world of reality faded to black and the realm of dreams and nightmares took over.  
  
  
  
Like the great rush of dusty wind that swirled around him Gantu found himself standing before the broken remains of a once great city, the gray broken building stood like ghostly skeletons against the gray storm ravaged skies.  
  
"Where am I?" the captain wondered as he walked around the ruins, the earth beneath his heavy feet so dry that small clouds of dust billowed up with each step he took.  
  
Weathered trees stood up like great knarled hands who's claws were outstretched skyward as if trying to tear it all down, the smell and taste of the air was like a metallic fume that made Gantu's mouth and lungs sore from it's parched flavor. The buildings seeming to moan in sorrow for their lost owners as his eyes scanned the terrain around him and then like a speeding war damaged battle cruiser it hit him, Gantu was standing in the heart of what was once Turo city.  
  
His blue gems widened in horror and disbelief as he faced down the remains of this post apocalyptic casualty, what was once a bustling metropolis filled with life and activity was now a barren dead ghost town. Rags and tags of banners and other lifeless bits of flotsam fluttered in the musty air as the gray alien searched the main streets, waning shadows shifted and slid across doorways as the empty structure moaned with each gust and creaking of their worn and weakened walls.  
  
"I'm alone.'' Gantu's deep voice finally breaking the long silence, the only one heard for what looked like centuries in this long forgotten place.  
  
"……you have no idea….'' a cold dark voice spoke up deep in the far redicesses of his own mind and made the captain's spine shiver.  
  
"……you have no idea….'' it repeated as a flash of white lightning lit up the area, snarling as the brightness made his eyes ache Gantu raised his broad forearm to shield his eyes.  
  
The brilliance and heat faded as fast as it has arisen as Gantu found himself in a new place of desolation and bleakness, where lush forests and grasses grew was left scorched cinders and smoky mist lay in the wake that only fire could send. Trees broken like used matchsticks poked up like nails from the blackened soil, the skies over head were as gray and as devoid of emotion as the pit of his soul as black clouds like those of an approaching hurricane drifted like great beasts in the heavens.  
  
Turning Gantu ran down the once tree lined pathway that lead to the crash site of his space cruiser, his breath coming fast now in ragged gasps as a crushing sight met his gaze. The once proud star ship was no longer his home but lay in rust and decay as a tomb in a flowerless grave, the terror that now griped his heart was beyond description as he ran back out onto a small hill top. Kawai was a dead as Turo…dead and unpopulated as a cold icy sweat created sparkling beads on Gantu's brow, locked in a time frame in which everything familiar to him was all but lost to the endless confolds of the passage of it's merciless cycle. Gantu now grappled and was forced to come face to face with what he had been running from his whole life, an unseen demon, a nearly forgotten terror in which he could not bear to face. His ultimate fear.  
  
A soft scuttle crunch snapped him out of this quiet trance as he cast his eyes downward to what his great gray elephant like foot had unknowingly stepped on, moving his leg slightly to one side he spotted a tiny withered flower an ;orchid in fact, yet still as delicate and beautiful as it must have been in life. It lay a top a small mound of soil with a dusty gray head stone to mark the grave, on unsteady legs Gantu knelt before it and reached out a shaky finger to wipe away the soot and ash that covered the faint writing that would tell him to owner of this final resting place. Lower lip twitching as his eyes were glossy with tears from the pungent smell of decay and burnt wood the salty fluids started streaming down his dusty cheeks creating dirty streaks, his throat tightened as he read the uncovered inscription on the gravestone so much so that his sorrow strangled voice made him barely auditable as he choked out the words.  
  
"….Here lies….625...sandwich marker extrodinare..and best frien--" he couldn't finish as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly, crying as his eyes burned with hot tears as he felt like his heart was ripping in half.  
  
"…that's it….cry…weep and mourn…" the same deep monotone voice spoke up as it returned out of hiding not seeming to care the kind of mental agony Gantu was in. "..show all the world how deeply you suffer for your loss…''  
  
He dug his nail-less fingers into his face as he sobbed as the voice droned on and on, his chest muscles contracted and heaved with every breath he now drew.  
  
"…yes Gantu…your tears go un noticed…your cries go unheard, despite all your power, your rank and all that makes you who you are…you're nothing more than a scared little boy who reality stripped of his innocence…who gave a cold hard slap in the face and reminded you of where you were…and what you have now become…''  
  
Gantu claw his fingers down over his ears as he tried to drown out the invisible speaker but t'was no avail because the one who spoke from the dark corridors of his mind and soul…was himself.  
  
"…you fear it…through power and aggression you try in vain to hide yourself from it…death lies all around you as you are destined to walk this world forever…immortality is to be alone…you are alone Gantu…all alone…so very alone."  
  
"I am scared," Gantu whimpered as he kept his eyes tightly shut not wanting to look upon the desolation all around him and the grave of his only companion. "…I am so scared…I don't want to be alone…''  
  
For all his many years Gantu had created a wall of iron and emotionless power around his own heart, for the fear of being hurt again after so much pain and suffering he had endured in his younger time was more than he could bare, but it had come at a terrible price for the demon that now stalked his every waking moment was created that day it's dripping fangs longing to sink themselves into his throat. He only had one weapon now against this creature but would he dare to open up his defenses and let the outside forces in through it's front gates? He didn't know…he was scared and confused as he threw back his head and screamed out in utter anguish.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!"  
  
It was then that he started to hear something as soft sounds of distant voice over his head began speaking his name as if the heavens were opening up showing his tortured soul and ounce of mercy, a ray of golden sunlight flowed down around his body like water as a warm peace and tranquility filled him. The air now smelled fresh and pure as comfort and a blanket of joy the kind he had never felt ever in his whole life welled up in his heart and wrapped it's self around him and he felt him self being lifted off the ground, his tears were dry now as a smile crossed his lips. The speaking became songs sweet songs of life and light as he floated up the shaft just as the sun came glaring into view, the clouds around were as white and shining as new fallen snow as just before him Gantu could see 625's round smiling face grinning a square toothed grin at him. Reaching out his pudgy paw 625 extended his hand towards his partner, his deep black eyes reflecting the deep pools of sunlight that glowed around them.  
  
"Come on G, let's go home.'' he said in a gentle tone just as Gantu nodded smiling a happy smile reached up towards him and grasped his hand. 


	9. Before The Storm

Afternoon brought more of the dark angry storm clouds that plagued the morning as the small group neared the remains of Gantu and 625's make shift home, a chill in the wind seemed to darken the mood further as it whipped through the swaying rain soaked palms. The small yellow alien leading the way rung his hands nervously as his cousin Stitch and his human friend Lilo walked close beside him carrying a large red umbrella to protect them from the wind, 625 lifted his eyes from his hands to see the ship come into view and prayed that they weren't too late. It had been many long and tiring hours since he left Gantu alone and was weary both physically but more mentally, nearing being eaten by a dog and losing the medicine to cure his illness had taken a heavy toll on his heart. 625 was at the end of his rope and forced to go to his rivals for help only proved it but what else could he do? They all were his last chance…they had to help make Gantu well…they just had too.  
  
A loud crack of thunder and the cloud burst that followed in a raging torrent sent them all scrambling to get inside, the wind gusts sent fallen leaves and other debris flying in the air casting and eerie gloom over the landscape.  
  
Once inside everyone slowed to catch their breaths as Jumba set the heavy pack down off his back to rest his sore shoulders, but 625 made a beeline straight for his comrade's cabin room as a pang of fear cut through his stomach. Running in as fast as his legs could carry him 625 rushed into the room where he found Gantu just as he had left him but he quaked as he stood there, why wasn't he breathing? Gantu lay deathly still…not making a sound. Tears burned in the yellow creature's eyes as the icy cold of horror and pain griped him in it's jagged claws.  
  
"Gantu!!!" he cried as he jumped up onto the bed and crawled up to him, his cheeks streaked dark and his little round body trembling as he buried his face into the side of Gantu's neck and cried bitterly.  
  
"….I'm so sorry….Gantu..please…please don't be dead…I'm sorry for ever thing I've ever said…please come back…don't leave me…"  
  
"You've come..back…'' a weak voice spoke out as 625's black orbs flew open and he stood up as Gantu shifted his heavy head over and looked up at him, the sickness still as strong as ever in his tired blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I've come back G," said the round bellied experiment as he wiped his eyes dry with a small smile, he almost fainted in utter relief that the captain was still in the land of the living. "I've brought help.''  
  
Lilo was the first to appear as she flinched looking at him as he lay in bed, his skin was so pale and he looked like he had been run over by a train. Climbing up beside 625 she looked into Gantu's eyes and could only wonder how long it had been since he ate anything, but his gaze was telling her something more that she couldn't figure out right away.  
  
"We're here to help you get better Gantu.'' She said with a nod looking over at 625 who had gone to refresh the dry cloth that lay on the bedside table.  
  
"…Help me?…you're only here to ease your conscious…you don't care about me….no one does.'' he said in a strained tone, the bitterness and self loathing in his deep voice setting the hair on the back of her neck on edge.  
  
"….Nothing matters anymore….just let me die…..leave me alone…''  
  
"That's an awful way to think,'' Lilo said frowning as she sat on the huge bedside stand looking down at him with her deep brown eyes. " 625 cares about you that he came all the way to our house to get us and we're not leaving you either.''  
  
Gantu shifted his weight but not by much and looked away from her not really in the mood for this conversation, Jumba set his pack down as he came in the room and opened it up taking out a heart montior that he used when he was creating and training his experiments. Working carefully the scientist attached the electrode pads to the former captain massive chest as Stitch and Pleakley pulled back the blankets, arms that were powerful enough to break Jumba in two were limp and lifeless now as his two eyes on his left side grazed over them. Stepping back he turned the machine on as a green line lit up on the screen, it beeped softly as Gantu's heart beat sent a small wave rippling along the it.  
  
"Is not good," Jumba begain as he looked up at everyone as 625 lay the cold cloth across Gantu's feverish brow again. "he's heart rate is too slow even for creature as big as him..is very bad.''  
  
Getting out a small light from a pocket on the side of the medical pack Jumba climbed back up and looked into Gantu's eye, he blinked and growled softly at the brightness but did nothing more. They were wasting their time he thought as the doctor told them he was dehydrated and needed to get some fluids in him, it was pointless to delay the inevitable. Pleakley , Lilo and 625 went to fetch the water and other things they would need but one stayed behind and that was Stitch who watched as Gantu moaned softly the sweat of his fever trickling down his face. Deep down in his heart 626 felt great pity for his old foe as he endured such agony, what ultamie evil had he done to deserve such torment? Stitch looked down at his own hands and clentched them and knew dispite all his powers and abilities he was not perfect either. He had wrecked things, pushed his best friend down even costing his family their home on several occasions and many other crimes he was not proud of but was given chances to right those wrongs. Then again he had someone who cared about him…maybe that was why Gantu acted the way he did, he was all alone in the world just like Stitch was at one point and was only defending himself from being hurt. If he just had someone to care about him he might not be as bad as he was and could change, all he really needed was to feel loved.  
  
Gantu tilted his head over and looked back down at him and murmerd under his breath.   
  
"….Go ahead and get my blaster….finish me off..I know this is what you want, I'll be out of your life forever..it is what you want…go on…finish me.''  
  
"Naga.'' said Stitch much to Gantu's non-apparent surprise " Stitch help Gantu get better….deep inside Gantu is good,'' the blue alien said holding a fist to his pale sky blue chest. "…yeah..is good. Stitch was bad once, hurt and destroyed Ohana once but…I changed…inside you good too…you too can change.''  
  
Mixed emotions sloshed around in his nauseated mind not knowing wether to feel touched, confused or both. The one he called "Trog" was accutlly giving him advice and even caring to talk to him n how to make his life better but why? Nothing in Gantu's life ever turned for the better it had been one big down hill ride since he was born, he was an utter failure who didn't deserve the life he had been given…heck who was he kidding. What life?  
  
Moments later 625 followed by Lilo and Pleakley brought in water and even an extra warm blanket for Gantu as Jumba was busy montoring his vitals, Pleakley and Lilo laid the blanket over him while 625 encouraged him to drink something. The giant groaned softly as the liquid hit him like a punch in the guts, he just wanted all this to be over as a loud crash of thunder gave everyone quite a shock as the gale force winds howled outside. The ship creaked and shifted as the storm gathered it full strength as if it was preparing to unleash it's terrible fury upon the island, waves crashed against the rocks sending great plumes of salty spray into the evening air. Lilo looked at Stitch who turned to Jumba and Pleakley, 625 was watching Gantu who grimaced and moaned as his fever attacked him with a vengeance this time causing beads of sweat to trickle down his face. It was going to be a very long night… 


	10. Thunder Rolls, Lightning Strikes

Night had fallen once again but no bright spirits of the moon and stars glittered in the blackness of the storm over head, waves high and menacing slammed against the rocks of the island coast as the winds sent salty spray high into the air. In the darkened cabin area of a lone battle ship soft snorings were heard as they mixed with the soft beeping of a small heart monitor on a bedside table, all but one had fallen into deep slumbers and that was Jumba Jookiba who had agreed to take the first watch over the gravely ill Gantu. Lilo had originally volunteered to go first but Jumba said no since she was too young to be saying up so late but mostly Nani would kill him if he let her little sister stay up past her bed time. The doctor yawned and shifted his weight a bit as he looked over at his unlikely patient who lay in a deep but troubled sleep, at many times during their stay he had questioned why he was agreeing to help someone who had done so much to them but deep in his heart Jumba remembered the answer to that question. He didn't really know much about Gantu's past but still he knew what the ex-captain must be feeling, he was truly all alone on the forgin world and must long for the company of his own kind. Sure Jumba had found a wonderful earth family who cared about him but still he did get a little homesick, leaning over Jumba checked Gantu's vitals to make sure he was still stable when he was slightly startled by a weak but still strong voice.  
  
"Why…are you doing this…for me?"  
  
Jumba looked down to see that Gantu hadn't really fallen asleep after all and was looking up at him in silent agony, he could see the pain remained strong in his milky blue eyes but not of the illness.  
  
"Good or bad…you are still living creature." the doctor replied as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest looking away.  
  
"Why?…you all hate me…everyone does…you have no idea what I've gone through…mocked, humiliated…laughed at.'' the gray creature wheezed out as if he had not the strength to speak any louder.  
  
Jumba's lower lip tightened as those words flowed into his ears and his head dropped slowly, a suttle sigh escaped his mouth as he kept his four eyes on the cold steel floor below his feet.  
  
"More than you are knowing." Jumba blew slowly as he looked back over at Gantu who had shifted about causing the droplets of sweat to trickle down his face. "More than you are knowing.''  
  
I'm a little boy with glasses, the one they call a "geek."  
  
A little girl who never smiles cause I've got braces on my teeth  
  
And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep.  
  
I'm that kid on every play ground who's always chosen last,  
  
A single teenaged mother try'n to over come my past.  
  
You don't have to be my friend, it's it too much to ask?  
  
Back when he was a young genetist Jumba already had a brilliant mind and was swift at understanding the ways of DNA and the simple building blocks of life, he worked for hours in his lab combining, creating new life and was to make his creatures stronger. A mind so advanced he could revolutionize the field of genetic engineering but his colleges never saw it that way, no one did. Their close minds labeled him a monster, a freak and a Frankenstein given not more dignity than the creations he brought into existence. They deemed him insane and forced him to resign or as they put it he had just been studying too hard, not even the woman he once loved understood him as all he wanted was to pursue his dreams and scale even greater highs. She never saw him for what he truly was, no only as the idiot mad scientist the media had slapped him with when he was finally arrested for creating 626.  
  
Jumba and Gantu looked at each other in silence and wondering if they both had more in common than they let on, as they all walked down the road of life they soon would learn that the pains and sorrows felt by one was shared by all.  
  
Don't laugh at me don't call me names,  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain.  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings.  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
"Jumba?" a child's voice called out from the shadows of the cabin room around them, Jumba looked about as he snapped back to reality.  
  
Lilo yawned as she rubbed her eyes and walked over to where her adopted uncle sat leaving Stitch to snort and loll his feet in the air as he slept, leaning forward Jumba scooped her up in his arms and sat her in his lap.  
  
"Little girl what are you doing up?" he asked as he slowly wiped a few strains of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Couldn't sleep…Stitch keeps snoring in my ears…how's Gantu?" Lilo asked as she looked over where he lay with a damp cloth on his head.  
  
"Have got him stable,'' Jumba said solemnly as he too looked over at the ailing creature. "but has long way to go."  
  
I'm that cripple on the corner, you pass me on the street  
  
And I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat.  
  
And don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet.  
  
Lost my wife and little boy when someone crossed that yellow line,  
  
The day we laid them in the ground is the day I lost my mind,  
  
Right now I'm down to holding this little cardboard sign.  
  
Lilo sighed and hopped down off Jumba knee and went over to the other side of the bed and found 625 sleeping close to his partner's side, climbing up beside him the girl rubbed his warm fur. He deserved a good sleep after all he had to of gone through to get to and bring them all here as she knelt beside the ex-captain's massive head who feeling the weight of her body against the mattress lolled over and looked at her. Lilo stared back into his eyes as if searching for something in the depths of his soul, rather than judge and dismiss him she tried to understand him like she did her best friend and wondered what made him what he was today. Gantu on the other hand was thinking the same thing about this little earth form as how could her young innocent looking face be so heavy with trials and burden.  
  
Don't laugh at me, don't call me names.  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain,  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same.  
  
Some day we'll all have perfect wings,  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
"Did you have any friends when you were little?" she asked softly and carefully as he coughed and moaned a bit.  
  
Gantu shook his head slowly not knowing why she was even bothering with him, as far as he was concerned he was beyond help or and ounce of compassion from anyone. It never happened in his younger years so why should it start now?  
  
"I-I know how you feel Gantu," Lilo began as she sat down and put her hands in her lap. "I never had any friends at all either and really I don't have any now besides Stitch, my other friends don't ever want me around. They always treat me different and run away from me.''  
  
Gantu's eyes twitched a bit when she said that as he watched and listened to her speak it was like she was telling his own childhood story, she fiddled with her dress a bit as she sighed seeming to not know where to go from there.  
  
"They call me Weird-Lo no matter how nice I am to them…all I want is for them to like me…I try everything but nothing works…." Lilo sniffled a little remembering all the times they had been so mean and left her out of everything, raising a hand she wiped her eye. "…Myrtle wouldn't even invite me to her birthday party.''  
  
Don't laugh at me, don't call me names  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain.  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings.  
  
Don't laugh at me.  
  
Feeling left out, abandoned and hurt were things the captain knew all too well, he's heart made cold and dark by the agony the walk of living had put him through. To know the suffering of another young misunderstood soul as Lilo looked over at him with a tear sliding down her face was some how comforting, his adult self remained unmoved and firm but deep down his little lost boy cried with her.  
  
I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall,  
  
I'm deaf, I'm blind…hey aren't we all?  
  
Lilo always saw the good in others no matter how mean or uncaring they seemed looking at Gantu now the child saw that he was not evil nor was he ever, like her he had been left behind and forgotten about. Lilo recalled saying once that all Gantu needed was a hug just to know someone out there was thinking about him and he was not all alone in the world, being a deathly sick as he was…would that simple token of affection help now?  
  
Don't laugh at me, don't call me names  
  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain…  
  
Slowly and shakily the young girl crawled over and with a soft sniff lay the side of her face against Gantu massive head, rubbing her cheek just above his now closed eye as a single tear of his own leaked out and slid with a twinkle down his face.  
  
In God's eyes we're all the same,  
  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings.  
  
She hugged him tight with all her short arms could muster as she even felt him leaning slightly into her tiny embrace, Jumba who had been dozing in the chair snored awake and looked about to see where Lilo went all of a sudden. Looking over he smiled as he found his adopted niece fast asleep and laying against Gantu's ear.  
  
Don't laugh at me…  
  
Only a half hour after the thick heavy blanket of sleep covered Jumba as well he was woken up by Lilo's shouts and someone shaking him aggressively, waking up with a start the doctor looked down and saw it was 625 who had the worst look of panic on his face.  
  
"Jumba!! Something's wrong with the heart machine!!" Lilo exclaimed as she pointed a finger to the bedside table.  
  
Looking over in an instant all four of his four eyes shot open wider, as he heard a long flat beep as the green line on the monitor was no longer creating pulse waves which meant only one thing.  
  
"Oh no…he's going flat line!!" the doctor said as he jumped up out of his chair.  
  
"What's that mean??" Lilo asked as 625 was running around waking Pleakley and Stitch up, on the verge of loosing it himself.  
  
"It means Gantu's heart is stopped!," he answered as he rushed past her. "he's dying!!"  
  
Don't Laugh at Me song lyrics © to Mark Wills 


	11. Come Back To The Light

Author's note: Due to unforeseen events my computer was down for repairs due to a virus problem but all is good now, I thank you all for your reviews and kind comments as this fic is far from over. Please forgive the lateness of my updates.  
  
"Where am I?" a voice, an echoing whisper asks the dark abyss that now surrounds him. Time seemed to slow to a stone faced halt as all the light from the world his eyes closed themselves to winked out, Gantu last memories were listening to his heart slowing down before that final thump faded into silence. He felt himself floating as it being freed from a cold icy prison and into the quite almost peaceful void he now found himself in, it was dark yes but it lacked the hidden terror and evil that haunted his previous fever induced nightmares. The final slumber of death was not as he had expected it to be, it was so tranquil and almost warm in it's odd pleasantness. When he looked down the large creature saw that he was wearing nothing and his skin was milky and smooth in it two toned shades of slate gray, old scars and other marks had all but vanished as he looked at his hand and arms in amazement. Gantu whole body was pure and untouched now as it the ravages of time in his mortal life had never occurred when a pale flash off to his right side had caught his attention, turning his gaze fell upon an ever growing light as his mind could sense he was being drawn towards it. The light flickered and pulsated as through squinted eye he could make out an image forming in it's core, as Gantu drew ever closer still he finally saw that it was almost like a portal to another plane. What lay past it's rippling surface was breathtaking.  
  
Rolling fields and beautiful forests and mountains in all their grandeur, a smiling blue sky and sapphire ocean seemed to stretch on forever. Aliens were seen there too of all kinds even some of his own race, they all wore white robes and were smiling and laughing with each other. Younger ones chased each other about in the happiest of ways for in this special place there was nothing harmful nor evil and everyone was everyone's neighbor. Gantu could feel it within ever part of his being as love, joy and eternal harmony was being radiated from this shining place, he felt as if his heart would burst as his wanted to join them all in the afterlife just to be set free from the pain and misery of the land of the living.  
  
Slowly the gray giant began to move towards the door of the world beyond when as if he ran into an invisible wall stopped and not by any will of his own, the shimmering window shut before his eyes as a soft female voice from the other side spoke out to him in a tone of kindness and warm compassion.  
  
"No Gantu….it's not your time..not for a long while yet…''  
  
The space around him faded from a dark void to a clear starry sky only no earth could be seen below him, stars like millions of tiny diamonds glittered around Gantu as the voice having taken the form of one of those shining heavenly bodies glowed before his eyes.  
  
"Yes it is,'' Gantu spoke after a bit of quiet though. "..there is nothing for me back in my old life. I've lost everything and besides nobody will care that I'm gone…no one.''  
  
"Oh really?" the star spoke in an almost questioning tone as a new series of images passed before his eyes, they were fleeting pictures but they revealed much before his life had faded from existence.  
  
One was of his body as his soul had left it and everyone was fighting to revive him but clearly to no avail, Lilo was crying and being comforted by Stitch as Jumba tried to jump start the captain's heart as Gantu watched from the world between heaven and earth in disbelief. The next scene he saw was of his small partner 625 standing on his chest screaming something at him as hot tears streamed down his face, the pictures had no spoken words but none where needed as Gantu could clearly tell what message they were trying to send.  
  
"625...why do you stay…why?" the shark-like alien asked as a lump started to form in his throat as he watched the yellow being fall to his knees and throwing his arms around his lifeless friend's face and sobbing bitterly.  
  
"He has always stayed with you even when you both were apart,'' the voice said sweetly as more images rippled before him like wind on water. " 625 risked him self to save you.''  
  
Gantu swallowed as he saw 625 trudging through the stormy rain soaked streets towards a pharmacy, offering up his only bit of food in exchange for medicine to help his sick comrade in an unselfish act of love. He saw 625 next running for his life from a hungry dog and escaping by the skin of his teeth only to come face to face with bitter defeat as his meds were crushed and lost, but in the face of failure Gantu saw in the normal lazy sandwich maker an unfailing strength blaze through as he even was forced to go to their enemies for help. He had stayed by Gantu's side through it all as the shorca raised a hand to wipe his misty eyes even when he had acted like a monster and sicked his newest experiments Heat, Plasmoid, Hammerface and Thresher on him. When 627 had a burned and beaten him silly and Gantu allowed it as a sharp pang of guilt cut through his stomach, 625 still stayed. Gantu could only wonder what would make 625 go through all that just to save a creature not worth salvation, tears began to flow freely down his face as he let them come.  
  
"I treated him like garbage…I was cruel and selfish…why did he even bother? I deserve death I was a monster.'' Gantu said his voice strangled with sorrow and guilt as he fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. "Why…?"  
  
"Because I need you.'' a new voice spoke as Gantu lifted his weary head and couldn't believe who he saw before him.  
  
Standing there before him amongst the stars with a soft kind square toothed smile on his face was 625, his deep dark eyes glittered with tiny dots of reflected light from the ocean of stars that shone about them.  
  
"Please don't go G…I need you and I forgive you…please you're my pal.'' He said as he took a few steps towards where Gantu sat. "You never deserve to die Chief and you're not a monster, you're just as much a victim of o'l Rat face's cruelty as the experiments are. Maybe even more.''  
  
As Gantu's tears fell at 625's feet he just looked deeply into the smaller alien's eyes and saw only understanding and total forgiveness, swallowing Gantu gently scooped 625 up in his arms and the pair hugged each other hard.  
  
"I'm so sorry 625,'' the ex-captain whispered as streams of warm salty fluid trickled down his face as the orbs of twinkling light seemed to shine even brighter around them. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you…please forgive me..I don't want to be alone..I'm always alone..''  
  
"Shhh it's okay G,''said 625 as he lay his cheek against his much bigger friend's massive chest as it was all he could do to keep from crying also. "You're not to blame…none of this is your fault. I'm sorry too for not being as helpful and understanding as I should and you're not alone cause you've got me.''  
  
Gantu felt more touched by those words than any other thing in his whole life as he gently lay the side of his face atop 625's head, for the one thing he had been searching for since the days of his youth had been right in front of him that whole time.  
  
"You were always strong G and no matter how tough things looked you never gave up, don't let the bad stuff get to you because you do matter…to me."  
  
The stars faded around them as a new brilliant light shone casting a golden path before them as Gantu set 625 down after what seemed like and eternity of hugging, the doorway opened up that would take them back.  
  
"Come on G,'' 625 said smiling brightly as he start down the road towards the light seeming to beckon them too it. " let's go home."  
  
Grinning and nodding Gantu followed his yellow companion walking close to his side down the sparkling path, the duo's forms fading into the light of a new morning sunrise and the start of a whole new day. 


	12. Live Again

Thanks to all who supported and reveiwed my story and other works, I love and appreciate you all for it, 2 more chapters to go so we're not done yet. Forgive my lateness. Ugh me so lazy!!

"…Gantu?"  
  
Distant voices call from the darkness seeming to beckon him back form his long journey, the soft rushing of air into lungs was stronger in his ears now as the drum beats of a powerful heart rang like song.  
  
"..Incredible…he brain waves read normally…should be having damage for being with out oxygen for extended time…''  
  
Eyelids squint and shift before renewed life drew them open and a mind became aware of what happened in the moments before, joyful faces dotted with tears of former sorrow shone around him now as he looked about.  
  
"Wha….what happened?…I ..was..'' Gantu's voice was still weak and unsure what to make of things feeling as if he had just awaken from a crazy dream.  
  
He tilted his head slowly around still tired from the ordeal when he spotted a small yellow creature off to the right hand corner of his bed, eyes as black as polished ebony still glossy from the number of tears they had shed. He cheeks were spiked and damp with darkened streaks of fur as his pudgy hand fiddled nervously and a weak smile crossed his lips, Gantu's eyes watered as he and 625 exchanged glances. The storm had long since faded into a beautiful sunset outside the ship's doors casting it's joyful golden radiance over the land, birds of many kinds seemed to sing hymns in the emerald canopies that glittered with dew. Hibiscus flowers bloomed and opened their beautifully painted faces to the heavens above as warm island breezes blew their sweet perfume through the forests until they found their way into the rooms and doorways of the dark silent space craft.  
  
"625..'' Gantu spoke at last, his voice made softer by the great emotion behind it, 625 climbed on top of the mattress and spoke nothing more as he wrapped his short little arms around the side of Gantu's face and hugged him hard. Swallowing the great lump in his throat the gray creature rolled to one side a bit and cupped his large hand around his smaller partner's back and leaned his cheek against 625's soft warm body.  
  
"I'm…so sorry…please forgive me…for everything...I'm sorry.'' Gantu wept as large salty tears slid down his cheeks and wet the blankets below.  
  
625 smiled and hushed him like a parent comforting a frightened child, he was relived beyond words that Gantu was alive and safe. Everything was going to be alright he knew, for what ever compassionate deity existed up there for the children of the stars showed the ex-captain's tortured soul an ounce of mercy and gave him a second chance. Like the departing winter promising the slumbering flowers a warm happy spring to bloom again and grow, Gantu was like the mighty phoenix of ancient folklore. From the ashes of death and despair he had now risen up in a blaze of fire and renewed life to start again and no longer would he do so alone. There had been someone standing beside him even when they were apart, no longer just a sidekick nor a roommate but more like…a guardian angel. A plump little yellow angel with a taste for pastrami on rye.  
  
"Come." said Jumba softy as he and Pleakly gathered Stitch and Lilo up as they all knew that Gantu was going to be okay and now needed some privacy to rest and recover.  
  
"But who's going to look after Gantu till he gets better?" asked Lilo after Jumba has packed up all his things and they were soon waling down the forest path on their way back home.  
  
"I be having good idea who.'' the doctor grinned down at the child and rubbed her head, his own precious adopted niece whom he would gladly lay down his life for and protect. "Having good idea who.''  
  
The warmth of the afternoon soon intermingled with the cooling whispers of night fall as the sun faded beyond the horizon, a fiery sliver of gold on the sky line ended the closing day as night fell on the island. The moon shone in satin silver light as one side of it round body was shaded slightly by the shadow of the earth, white clouds now made a deep cerulean moved slowly on the winds as they were carried far out over the ocean. Far below the diamond sky a great shadowy figure sat on a rock that lay beyond a great towering water fall looking up at the stars, dressed in his pajamas, house coat and holding a half full glass of water Gantu gazed deep into space and far of into his thoughts. He got up with great effort out of bed in desperate need of some fresh air ever since the Sickness had first taken hold of him mind a week and a half ago, it felt like ages since he stargazed and almost had completely forgotten how pretty they were. His glossy orbs reflecting their cosmic light back to the sky; 625 would be in deep dreamy sleep by now and probably dreaming of being king of a land made of sandwiches, Gantu couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.  
  
It was then that he noticed something that he hadn't before as he casually dropped his head to take a sip from his glass, in a small bit of damp sand and earth there grew in a shaft of moonlight caused by his great frame over shadowing it. A tiny palm sprout was growing in the blackish brown soil, a miniscule bit of life only half the size of his smaller toes. Gantu tilted his head and shifted his massive foot after realizing how close he had come to stepping on the small plant nearly snuffing out it's very existence with one misplaced step. No words nor thoughts could explain why he continued to study the sprout, it was such a frail little thing as it long slender leaves reached up towards the sky seeming to hope to feel the warm Hawaiian sun that would come with the morn. In only a few years it would grow into one of the mighty tall palm trees that surrounded his make shift home, as odd as it sounded Gantu being to feel a kind of kinship with this baby tree…though he did not grow from a seed buried in the ground. He was conceived and grew in his mother's womb as a little baby who with the passage of time would become a powerful and iron willed creature, but even the palms in their great strength showed their age with the weathering of their bark and browning of their leaves. Yet in all that life hurled their way they still stood strong against the wind and rain, firm and rooted in their will to live.  
  
A sudden gust of wind violently rattled the sprout almost blowing it over as it's leaves trembled helplessly in the onslaught, tenderly a two toned gray hand cupped itself around the side of the plant where the wind was blowing acting as a protective barrier.  
  
Gantu saved and protected this lonely little bit of green whom the forest forgot as it grew on the small plot of dirt surrounded by a stream, watching over it in it's time of weakness and silent plea for help. He scooped up the tiny shoot with it's mount of dirt in his hands and held it close to his mountainous form as the strong breeze blew against his back as his eyes were opened a new. Gantu was given a second chance to live and grow from the soils of his past failures and pain into a greater and stronger being, when the wind of death threatened to blow his life away Gantu had been rescued and held close. Let known that he had a place to live and be somewhere out in the universe and that all things started from little tiny seeds, taking his glass Gantu poured the last of his water over the sprout's miniature bowers letting it know even though it could not know spoken words that it's life to mattered no matter how small.  
  
Standing up still covering the plant from the wind Gantu carried it inside his ship and rooted quietly through the cupboards to find a container to place it in, upon finding on to his liking the gray alien took a sharp knife and cut small holes in the bottom to allow water to seep through before placing the lime green shoot with in it and setting it near a spot on a self where sunlight often shone in. Safe and protected within the walls of the ship Gantu knew the plant would be safe until it was big enough to go back outside, the weight of sleep was starting to take it's hold over him as he first ambled into the bathroom to do his business and was the mud off his hands. Upon returning to his cabin room Gantu found his yellow sandwich making counterpart just as he left him, sleeping not in his own cot but up against of the giant pillows on the captain's bed. 625 rolled over in his slumbers and shivered a little as he tried to get warm and comfortable but was not having a lot of luck as he grumbled and snorted cutely as his little feet lolled in the air. Grinning Gantu slid under the blankets and pulled the covers over him before curling his big strong arm around 625 dozy body and pulled him closer so that he could get warm, he had given Gantu a second chance without even asking a reward. In the darkness of the night when all hope was lost and the shadows were closing in, a force dispelled them and brought him back into the light. Not coming from a strong creature who's powers and abilities defied all reason, but of one who refused to give up and unselfishly found it within himself to forgive and to save.  
  
"Thanks…you lazy little trog." Gantu said affectionately as a tender smile crossed his lips and the warmth of tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
Lifting his head Gantu looked around just to ensure no one was watching before looking back down at the sleeping 625 at his side, leaning in carefully the ex-captain lightly kissed the round little experiment on his forehead so gently that he did not stir from his dreams. Yawning Gantu lay his own head down against the pillows and drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, as from that special little place where the little green sprout grew in it's pot a silver shaft of moon glow shone down upon it through a crack in the metal above making the plant seem to glow with life as a twinkling star of water sparkle happily from a leaf.


	13. Peace Be With You

The days were warm and sunny as always with cool often clear moonlit nights, two full weeks since the Sickness struck him down a creature called Gantu now with eyes that saw clear started to fully understand why his life was spared. His heart and soul burned more brilliantly now as he stood on the shore with arms folded across his chest and looked out over the sun lit seas, the fiery glow from the sun in his eyes seemed to make them shine more blue as he saw upon the distant horizon a road that would lead him on towards his future. What lay ahead on those distant shores and far off worlds he did not know but what was known to him was that the first chapter of his life was finished on this earth, to truly know life was to experience it in all it's colors and if he was to test the strength of his wings Gantu had to take to the winds and fly.  
  
_When the waves roll on over the waters _

_And the ocean cries _

_We look to our sons and daughters _

_To explain our lives _

_As if a child could tell us why  
_  
His recovery had been amazingly quick though it did take some time before he was able to eat solid foods again, his friend and in truth little hero had stood right by his side even now and took care of him. As he rose his eyes skyward the gray shorcan watched some seagulls flit and flap their long wings as they caught every breeze, such pretty things he thought.  
  
_That as sure as the sun rise_  
  
A loud crashing sound filled his ears as his gaze was jerked downward towards the waters once again, in the distant he could see creatures the earth forms called humpbacked whales leaping high into the air seeming to fly from ocean to sky in all their effortless power.  
  
_As sure as the sea  
_  
Gantu breathed out slowly as he watched them send great walls of sea spray into the air with tail flukes slapping against the waters surface, to his left the sweet songs of tropical birds floated over the tree tops and filling his heart with the sound of their beautiful music.   
  
_As sure as the wind in the trees_  
  
The magic and wonder of life shone all around him and for once in his life Gantu felt at total peace with the universe and his eyes glittered with quiet joy, smiling he leaned a hand on his hip as he watched the whales at their ways when the palm rubbed against something hard and metallic. Looking down Gantu saw he was touching the handle of his blaster as it hung in it's holster by his side and drew the gun out slowly, gingerly he ran his finger tips over the barrel and frowned. This weapon symbolized the anger, hatred and bitterness that almost claimed his life not to long ago, a dull ache surged in his chest as he remembered how many times he had turned his blaster against the innocent and allowed violence and rage to control and hurt him as well as the friend he now loved.   
  
_We rise again in the faces of our children _

_We rises again in the voices of our song _

_We rise again in the waves out on the ocean _

_And then we rise again  
_  
The experiments often harmless and friendly had the plasma blaster crammed in their faces just for circumstances they could have never controlled, for being created and programmed to do what they did. Gantu's breathing increased as he stared at his gun, he had let the demons of his mind control him for far to long and now it was time to rise up and live again. He would break those chains and become free as cocking an arm back Gantu yelled with great fire and renewed passion in his voice and soul.  
  
_When the light goes dark with the forces of creation_

_ Across a stormy sky _

_We look to reincarnation to explain our lives _

_As if a child could tell us why  
  
That as sure as the sun rise _

_As sure as the sea _

_As sure as the wind in the trees  
_  
"NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
_We rise again in the faces of our children _

_We rise again in the voices of our song _

_We rise again in the waves out on the ocean _

_And then we rise again  
_  
The blaster was sent spiraling through the air in a swirl of yellow and red with the holster right behind it, the items hit he water with a splash and were watched until they sunk from view. Those were his old ways and Gantu knew he was better than that now, never again would he raise a hand to strike down another but would look at the world and those around him with an open and clear mind.  
  
_We rise again in the faces of our children _

_We rise again in the voices of our song _

_We rise again in the waves out on the ocean _

_And then we rise again  
_  
To do that he needed to answer a few other questions that had remained hidden in the deep and shifting shadows of his past, his body was well now but his mind and spirit has old wounds that needed to be healed if he was to create a new and better future for himself and for the one who he now loved like a brother. 625. To take those first steps down that road was to first admit he had made mistakes; it would be hard to fix them but the former captain knew he was never the type to back down from a challenge before, he had debts that needed to be repaid. Turning away from the oceanic view Gantu walked down the beach with a small smile forming on his lips, there was much work to be done.  
  
_And then we rise again  
_  
The winds blew in the tall leafy green of the palms as heavy foot steps made their way towards a small ball park outside of town, a small group of children where practicing their batting and throwing skills with a yellow preradactyl like creature called Slugger. The sound of their happy laughter filled the air as Slugger cracked another baseball high into the air sending it sailing towards left field, as the players left him to find the balls he'd hit the winged creature felt that he wasn't alone as he noticed it had become dark all of a sudden which was odd since it was a clear sunny day. Turning around his dark eyes went wide when he saw a very familiar face stairing down at him, fear clenched his heart as he backed up it was the same manacing shark like creature who tried to capture him before. Turning Slugger started to flap his tiny wings and make a speedy retreat but something stopped him, not a net nor a shot of hot plasma but a single solitary word.  
  
"Wait.''  
  
Confused the expreiment turned around to see the gray giant kneeling down to almost his level but he was still a mountain of a being, carefully Gantu reached a open hand out to Slugger encouraging him to hop onto his finger seemingly wanting to talk. At first he was apprehensive and with good reason but there was just something deep inside those glossy honest blue eyes that Slugger couldn't help but trust. Jumping onto his index finger Slugger was lifted up as Gantu got to his feet and drew in and unsteady breath before speaking.  
  
"I want to just tell you that….I'm sorry for the way I treated you before..I was wrong and there is no excuse for what I did. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Slugger tilted his head at Gantu as he blinked his shiny black eyes in silent though, at first glance he figured this must be some kind of trick but seeing his face and hearing that almost plea in his deep voice told the dinosaur like experiment that he was telling the truth . His eyes were honest and true with not a hint of deseption , his words from his heart that only asked Slugger for his forgiveness and frinedship if only for a moment. Tilting his head to one side and then the other again the winged alien snorted happily three times as if saying "Yeah I forgive you.'' in Slugger talk. Deep inside Gantu felt a surge of joy as he hugged the little creature careful though not to crush him before letting him go, opening his hands the shorcan let Slugger fly away towards the children and waved good bye before leaving to find where the other experiments were and make up for all the pain he had caused them.

* * *

It had been a day of shopping for Lilo and her alien dog Stitch as her older sister Nani had sent them to the store to pick up some milk and a few other items along the way, they had just stopped off at Kiki's Coffee Hut to pick up some more coffee since Stitch guzzled it all down during one of his java binges.  
  
"Nani says if you drink all this coffee in one day she'll sell you to the funny farm where they'll use you for scientific research and lock you in a padded cell so no more till tomorrow.'' Lilo told him firmly as she went to pay for the coffee.  
  
Stitch pouted for only a moment when something caught his attention and he begain to tug at Lilo's muumuu while making rapid "eh" sounds and pointing motions towards the door.  
  
"Not now Stitch, we stopped by the saved ice stand already on the way here.'' said the child in an annoyed voice as he fumbled around in her bag for the money.  
  
Her ignoring him only made his actions more insistant as she handed the cash up the lady at the counter and placed the bag of coffee in her duffle, turning Lilo felt her friend take her by the arm and hurried her towards the door and right outside.  
  
"What? What is it you badly need to show me?" Lilo frowned at his sudden strange behavior, when 626 pointed towards her hula school she couldn't belelive what she was seeing either as her mouth and eyes went wide open.  
  
Experiment 613 was shaking Gantu's hand as he leaned out from his alarm room window and looking rather happy doing so, the ex-captain dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt turned down the street waving with a smile to Yarrp as his broad shouldered form vanished amongst the buildings and trees. The duo would not have believed what they saw had they not seen it with their own eyes and leaping a stride their plastic tricycle sped swiftly after Gantu to see what in the world was going on, tailing him to the beach the saw him exchange friendly words and hugs from Kixx and Cannonball. 601 said something that made Gantu laugh as they shook hands again and the orca like alien was off once more. Neither Lilo nor Stitch was as amazed as Gantu was when he went around to ever single experiment he had ever hurt and received forgiveness in exchange for his apology, he thought that they'd all hate him forever not that he'd blame them. It was as if they could clearly sense that he meant everything he said and were willing to be his friend if he was willing to be theirs, that touched him in a way he could have never described as a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The cousins no longer saw him as a cold hearted experiment hunter but as a creature with the same burdens that they all had to bare and who simply made a mistake.   
  
They broke off the pursuit of Gantu's travels when Lilo remembered they both had to be home in time for dinner or else face the wrath of Nanizilla, it was midafternoon fading into early evening as the pair rushed home as fast as they could go to tell the Ohana of what they had just witnessed.  
  
"So you're telling me Gantu was going around and actually making friends with all the experiments?" Nani said with a raised eye brow as the family had settled at the dinner table to enjoy the pizza she had brought home.  
  
"Yeah," her younger sibling piped up as she drank some of her soda and Stitch swallowed a pizza slice whole. " Stitch saw it too. I knew he had good in him somewhere. Bet it was because of all the help we gave him when he was sick.''  
  
Upon hearing that Nani almost inhaled soda and glared at her sister. "You mean to tell me you when all the way to his ship in that wicked storm after I told you to stay home??"  
  
Before anything further could be said on the subject a loud knock at the door was heard as Pleakely jumped up out of his chair and rushed to go answer it with a loud "I'll get it!" When they heard him call to everyone to come outside they all exchanged confused glances before getting up from the dining room table and hurried out the front door where quite the surprise was waiting for them all.  
  
Standing before their home with arms drawn behind his back and looking proud was Gantu who had a large assortment of wrapped parcels behind him along with a huge one addressed to Lilo, a soft smile was on his face and a warm twinkle was in his deep blue eyes as the small family was all gathered before him.  
  
"Gantu?..what…what's all this?" Lilo asked looking up at him, the wondering of what was in her gift betrayed in her voice.  
  
"Things I owe to you all.'' he replied as he reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a small envelope which he handed to Nani.  
  
Inside was a cheque for quiet a handsome sum of money as Gantu told her was for all the damage he had ever done to her home and she thanked him with a smile, Pleakley received a gift set of makeup and wigs which he almost when nuts for and made everyone stare at his glee as he rushed in the house to try the stuff out. Jumba got the latest high-tech upgrades for his computer and thanked the captain also for the thoughtful gift and shook his hand, Lilo watched as Gantu reached down and grasped the string holding her present closed.  
  
"I believe you will know full well what to do with this surprise.'' he grinned with a playful smirk and with a jerk of his wrist the string came undone and the box lid flew open.  
  
"Fibber!, Amnesio!, Hunkahunka!!, Tank! and Nosey!" said Lilo joyously as ever last experiment Gantu ever caught came bounding out of the box at her, scooping up little Fibber she hugged him tight as Hunkahunka flitted around her head and the other experiments looked just as happy to be free once more as Gantu looked on with laughter in his eyes.  
  
Stitch on the other hand looked a little sad when he didn't see a cretin face emerge from within that box, that one who completed him and made him feel special. Who he longed to hold and give his ever lasting love too and Gantu noticed this and smiled ever wider.  
  
"Experiment 626,'' the shorcan spoke strongly causing everyone to fall silent as Stitch jerked his eyes up to meet Gantu's. " you came to my aid when you never had too, you could have let me perish and rid my presence from your life but spared my own. You taught me more than I could ever repay…this is for what you said to me.''   
  
Drawing a hand out from behind his back Gantu revealed a small something being hidden under a white cloth, grabbing the top he pull it off and Stitch's eye went wide with surprise and utter joy.  
  
"ANGEL!!"  
  
There sitting in the palm of his hand was the beautiful pink female form of his lost love 624, she had a red bow around her neck making her look as pretty as the day she and Stitch met. Thinking his heart would burst Stitch ran to his mate and wrapped his arms around her as Gantu set her to the grassy sand below, he licked and nuzzled her all over her face as if it were the last time. Everyone was happy but none could have been more than the loving couple that hugged before them, Stitch turned from his bushie boo and looked up at Gantu who just looked back and nodded.  
  
"I would like a moment alone with 626 if I could." Gantu said to them all, one by one the reunited Ohana walked back in the house as Stitch and Gantu stood alone facing each other on the beach below.  
  
Kneeling down again Gantu kept his eyes locked on Stitch's black gems as he cleared his throat and took a breath before he broke the long silence between them.  
  
"There is one last experiment I did not make a mends with today,'' the shorca said as the sun set's golden fire burned all around them, the night was falling once again and soon a silver full moon would take the fiery body's place. " …626...I forgive you and no longer do I see you as my enemy. You may call me Gantu and I can do the same for you…Stitch."  
  
Stitch watched quietly as Gantu who had been his mortal foe for so long extended a hand towards him in a simple token of peace.  
  
"I mean this one this time…I'm sorry for everything…can you forgive me?"   
  
"Eh.'' 626 grinned a toothy grin and placed his small paw into Gantu's. "Gantu.''  
  
"Stitch.'' he replied closing his fingers around the blue experiment's hand and they shook on it before that handshake turned into the one thing no one would have ever expected to see in their life time. A hug.   
  
Everyone watching at the windows of the house did not take their eyes off what they were seeing , two old enemies who once hated each other with a raw passion; hugging on a sunlit beach. Scars faded and bitterness was long forgotten for once a fearsome foe had now turned into a dear neighbor, the flora and fauna around them seemed to be drawn up in the moment as the sky splashed with a rainbow of pinks, oranges and reds that faded into blue seemed to shine more brightly. Stitch and Gantu knew that in each other they were one in the same, ragged and torn once but now made strong and beautiful with the loving touch of a friend. What ever peace was found in the universe it was felt by them now as Gantu's once icy darkened heart was filled with an ever growing light, the black abyss of his soul was destroyed when he offer his rival his hand in friendship and refused violent conflict with him anymore. The demon lay dying and Gantu himself held the sword but it was not his hand alone that lay upon the hilt, 625's hand was gripping it with him as was Stitch, Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley's.   
  
Letting Stitch go Gantu stood up and they exchanged glances before the captain waved goodbye to him and walked off down the beach back home, Stitch stood there waving until he could not see Gantu's shape any longer just as the stars were starting to wink into view one by one. The moon was at it fullest as it's ghostly light shone down on where they stood, Angel called her lover inside to finish dinner with the others.  
  
Rise Again © to the Rankin Family 1996 


	14. A New Frontier

"625 could you hand me that laser saw." A deep male voice asked the small yellow creature who manned the tool box, reaching in 625 pulled out a silver knife shaped device and plugged it's very long red cord into an outlet in the wall.  
  
"Here you go G.'' he said as he handed the saw to Gantu who smiled in thanks and flipped his safety goggles back into place and started to slice away excess metal from the patch he had installed in the wall.  
  
Brilliant sparks of orange and gold flew from the wall as the laser saw connected with the metal, a red glowing line of molten steel followed the blade as the shorcan trimmed up the patch and smoothed it down. Flipping the switch on the handle Gantu turned off the saw and pulled off the goggles to admire his handy work, giving the panel a few good taps to ensure that it was firmly in place.  
  
"There that should hold it…phew…" the gray alien breathed out as he finished and wiped his brow with his forearm, his white tank top was soaked in sweat from his many hours of repairing the ship and it's wiring. He had just finished fixing the hyper drive, engines and that big hole in the ship's water and fuel tanks, 625 was tired as well for he had been by his larger partners side the whole time. Fetching things, holding metal plates together while Gantu welded them in place, preparing wire bundles to be installed and other tasks. Ever since the past events that nearly claimed the ex-captains life and 625's journey to bring him back from the brink the pair's relationship has taken a complete turn around, violent conflict had all but vanished, wise cracks and insults faded into memory with the exception of playful teasing. An unlikely and yet powerful bond of friendship and trust had formed between them as shorcan male and a tiny genetic experiment had found a soul mate in each other; who had been searching all their lives for a special friend and now had found it and love in just the right place.  
  
"Think I'll hit the shower.'' Gantu spoke as he closed up the tool box and placed it on a shelf soon followed by his welding goggles.  
  
"Woof good idea G-man, I'm starting to smell like last week's salami.'' agreed the sandwich maker as he scratched his sides to loosen up his sweat spiked fur. "Mind if I join ya?"  
  
"Not at all." the giant replied as he walked off towards the bathroom to get the shower water on and ready.  
  
It was a minor paradox that was solved as the pair tried once to figure out how 625 could stay clean, at first Gantu suggested that he bathe in the kitchen sink but they both thought better of it as not only was it incredibly gross but that is where they washed their dishes. The koala like being couldn't possible use Gantu's own tub as it was too large and awfully deep not to mention 625 feared running the gauntlet of drowning should he get stuck with no way to reach the faucets to turn the water off, the shower posed the same problem but without the threat. The taps stood far beyond his tiny reach and the tiled walls were too slick to climb up to reach them, 625 had tried it once but the walls were as slippery as ice when wet or dry so he gave it up as his bottom became quiet bruised in his attempts. Clearly the ship's engineers did not have little mutant experiments in mind when the designed and build the thing, walking into the bathroom 625 waited for Gantu to come in. The lavatory was quite roomy clearly built for larger alien races with all the things bathrooms normally had, Gantu usually took hot bathes to relax after a stressful day but not often as it used up too much of the hot water. Showers on the other hand used a lot less so he mainly took those with 625 sitting on his shoulder as Gantu was the only one of the pair tall enough to work the taps, the shorcan didn't mind sharing the shower with his smaller shipmate since it was the only way he could safely wash and besides they were both males after all with nothing on one the other had not seen on them self.  
  
While his larger companion went to get the shower ready, 625 went into the bedroom to get his towel which was really one of Gantu's face cloths and was as close to a towel as 625 could possibly get. It was a pale blue face cloth folded under his personal bunk in Gantu's bedroom and he quickly ducked under the bed and snatched it up as the great gray shorcan poked his head in and told him the shower was ready, with his towel slung over his shoulder 625 trotted up to his partner and climbed up onto his as the captain returned to the lavatory, stepped into the misty shower stall and closed the sliding glass door. The hot spray cascading down Gantu massive frame condensed on the cooler tile walls filling the small room in a thin fog as he raised the bar of soap in his hand up to 625 who rubbed a good load of it onto his paws and began to scrub himself down, for a long while the pair washed without saying a word before a questioning though entered the mind of the yellow creature who's fur was now pale and puffy with soap foam.  
  
"So what are we going to do now G?" 625 asked as he ambled a top the shorca's head to rinse his coat out under the showerhead. "I mean you have you're whole life ahead of you now.''  
  
Gantu did not answer right away as he scrubbed under his arms with his soft green sponge, thoughts of his future seemed to elude him now. He had no job now and his money was running out not that he was worried, his skills could get him work hopefully somewhere out there. Gantu had a new road set before him and would continue to pave it's self out with every step he took and for the first time in all his life was happy he would not be walking that path alone, not anymore.  
  
"I guess I will return to my home planet Predora in the Creplot System and start over from there.'' the deep voiced alien said as he washed the suds from his body , turned off the shower and stepped out to get his towel. "Also I have questions…questions that need answering.''  
  
"What kinds of questions?" asked 625 as he climbed down from his perch and began to dry off afterward took a small brush and began to groom out his coat.  
  
Gantu threw his now wet towel in the hamper and walked over to a drawer in the right side of his bed and pulled out a white shirt, fresh pair of boxers and kaki shorts. He had a distant gaze in his eyes of places far away, of times and memories long since forgotten but not in his heart. Gantu knew that he would have to find himself before he found his answers as he slipped his boxers and shorts on and pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
"I'm not sure.'' the shark like alien answered not looking at his smaller companion. "I'm leaving this planet and I don't know if I will ever return.''  
  
"Of course you are G,'' said 625 as he hopped up onto the captain's bed "and I'm going with you. I almost lost you once I'm not losing you again.''  
  
Gantu didn't want him to see him swallow hard at those devoted words as he lowered his head a bit, that defiantly settled things. Feeling a small tear begin to develop in his eye the shorcan quickly wiped it away before turning to him.  
  
"I know and I'm glad you will be.''  
  
"Well I warned you about eating the surf board wax, I told you it would clog you.'' said a small Hawaiian earth child in an "I told you so" kind of way. Her alien companion who posed as her dog grumbled a reply as he still held a hand to his abdomen, 626 had eaten a large amount of the wax that it was making him ill and blocking the duct that lead from his stomach into his intestines so he had to have his stomach pumped out to clean him up. An experience that he would not soon forget nor ever would want to remember again. Lilo went into Kiki's Coffee Hut to get him something to drink to help him feel better from his horrid ordeal as Stitch took a seat in a near by chair in the shade of the table umbrella, placing his head on his hands the blue creature closed his eyes and just relaxed for the moment and took deep breaths to gather his thoughts when a small distant noise caught his ear. A sound of heavy footsteps coming his way mixing with the chatter of a deep voice speaking to a more middle toned one as they grew in volume as the owners drew ever closer, Lilo came out of the building after getting them some cool ice teas when Stitch waved her over to see what he had found.  
  
"Maka maka Gantu!" he said quickly as he pointed a claw down the main sidewalk and the young girl too saw the former captain with a yellow experiment by his side carrying some heavy looking bags in their arms.  
  
"And he's with Sandwich Boy, come on Stitch let's go say hello.'' Smiled Lilo as she hopped down from her chair and ran a crossed the street towards them with 626 in tow.  
  
That is when it happened as with most children her age when they get excited, Lilo forgot to look out for cars speeding down the road on their way to multiple destinations. The driver of the yellow cab spotted her and blasted his horn at full power as his feet slammed on the breaks with all of his might, a scream of fear and surprise filled the air that mixed with Stitch's voice crying out his friend's name in terror with the crunching of metal and screeching tires. Crumpled up on the ground with her hands over her face Lilo waited for the vehicle to crush her to death as it ran over her, but there was nothing only complete silence. Shakily she sat up after pulling her hands from her face and looked up in total shock and amazement at the sight of Gantu towering just before her, sitting in his great shadow she saw that the cab had run right into the side of his massive foot placed between herself and the car. The driver got out quickly and ran over to see if Lilo who was having the stuffing hugged out of her by Stitch was alright, which thankfully she was and she got up. The taxi driver had slowed down just enough that only the hood and front end where crushed in as the giant shorcan moved his foot casually out of the way causing the front bumper to tumble off, it didn't really hurt him at all. Like all his race Gantu's legs were build with thick heavy bones to support their half ton to 2000 pound weight, running into his short shin and foot bones as like slamming into a slab of reinforced concrete.  
  
"You alright?" Gantu asked Lilo as the cab owner went to call a tow truck while Stitch when to help an equally stunned 625 gather up their bags of food and other supplies.  
  
"Yeah,'' she replied rubbing the dust out of her hair "but aren't you hurt? I mean a car just ran into your foot.''  
  
"Nope, didn't hurt me at all." Gantu grinned as he took his bags from Stitch and stood back up to his full height. "My legs are built to take that kind of pressure, just try to be more vigilant next time okay?"  
  
Lilo nodded and smiled grateful for what he had just done but her curiosity about what all the stuff his was carrying was for and a new question entered her mind.  
  
"What's with all the groceries? You look like you're going on a really long trip or something.''  
  
Gantu lightly bit his lower lip, he knew that subject would come up sooner or later. In truth he had been meaning to say goodbye to Stitch, Lilo and their family after how they had come to his aid, but he felt it would be best if his just slipped away in the night since it might make Lilo upset at his leaving since she was so big on Ohana and everyone coming together as a family. Her life's path went down a different road than his own and he felt staying with them would interfere with it, his place was beyond Earth not with them as much as he wished it was.  
  
"I am,'' he said after that moment of quiet thought "I'm leaving Earth and will be returning to my home world to start over.''  
  
Lilo blinked in disbelief. "Leaving? But why? You can be a part of our Ohana Gantu, I always knew you had good somewhere in you and I want you with us.''  
  
The shorcan male smiled, deeply touched by her offer but drew in a heavy breath before speaking further.  
  
"Thanks…but my place is not here, I will always remember what you did for me but now it's time for me to move on with my life. There was a reason I was given a second chance in this universe and now I'm going to seek it out, if I'm ever going to know who I truly am I must go…even if.." he averted his gaze from her for but a moment as her big brown eyes were starting to get to him, the soft innocent gaze of a child always did. "…even if it means I will never see any of you again.''  
  
"Will you ever come back?" she asked again as Stitch stood beside her and 625 by Gantu's.  
  
"I don't know,'' he answered in his deep strong voice not wanted her to get her hopes up over events that may never happen. " I hope so.'' Gantu finished with a smile. "I still have things to get done before I go so I'll come by tonight around sunset to say goodbye to you all.''  
  
Lilo smiled up at the huge alien and waved as both parties when their separate ways off to finish the days tasks.  
  
"Bye Gantu," called Lilo as he returned the wave farewell. "We'll see you then!!"  
  
Back at the ship a gray shorcan and his experiment partner un packed the groceries and places them in the fridge, on shelves and in cupboards for the long trip. Gantu checked the fuel tanks and computer navigation systems before hand to make sure all was in working order and ran a few diagnostics checks on the hyper drive and main engines, when all had been given the okay the former captain settled down on his bed before laying back to relax a bit as his mind was swimming with all that had just happened.  
  
"You alright G?" asked a concerned voice as 625 came out of the galley holding a huge sub with everything on it like he always enjoyed.  
  
"Yes, I've just been thinking I haven't made contact with Hamstervil for over two weeks…" he stopped in mid sentence as a chuckle escaped his mouth. "..which reminds me, you remember how I told him that Jumba had secretly installed a mutating virus in all the experiments including the ones we gave him?"  
  
625 grinned and swallowed the mouthful of sandwich he was chewing on and snickered with him.  
  
"Yeah and he got all freaked out cause you said it would turn them into ravenous horny flesh eating mutants and that only you had the cure that you stole from Jumba's data files? Ho ho that was brilliant.'' the sandwich maker finished throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.  
  
"Yeah we really pulled the trog fur over the little gerbil's eyes that time, he was so scared he gave me them all to me probably hoping that I'd get attacked and not him. I said I'd cure them and send them back, heh heh heh that was too easy.'' the gray giant smiled as 625 finished his sandwich and hopped onto his friend's flat belly.  
  
Gantu looked up, noticed him sitting there and gently reached over and lightly rubbed the back of his head with a thick two toned finger before laying his arm back down.  
  
"625, there is something I've been meaning to give you…a very special something.''  
  
The sandwich maker tilted his head at him before finishing the rest of his sub, the new found softness in the shoran's eyes told 625 what ever it was that Gantu had to give him, it would be very special and returning his smile the yellow creature nodded for Gantu to continue.  
  
"A name…I want to name you 625 giving you a little more dignity than a serial number, a gift from me for all you've done. What do you say?"  
  
625 blinked slowly, all his life the only thing that held his identity true was those three numbers planted on him. Making him feel that he was no more important than the next creation on the list to be made, just a number on the list seeming to have no feelings or even a mind of his own. The lazy coward, sandwich maker nothing more than his programming, a simple name would give him something to build a new self on. It was truly a gift because it was from a friend's heart.  
  
"Sure G, what did you have in mind." the plump creature asked as Gantu sat up onto his elbows clearly telling him that he already had the perfect name in mind and gave a toothy smile.  
  
" Robbie…I'm going to call you Robbie, it means "Gentle Guardian" from my home world. What do you think?" the gray alien asked.  
  
"I like that name.'' 625 beamed as Gantu lay his head back down on the pillows of his huge bed with a soft yawn. "It's much better than 625 anyway.'' he finished with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I'm glad you do 62--er I mean Rob.'' Gantu said lazily as he would have to get used to calling his friend by his new name. "Now I'm going to get some sleep it's been a long day…just a nice short nap.'' With that the giant creature closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his smaller companion dozing off as well against his chest.  
  
The sun burned like a golden orb of flame began to set over the blackened glassy sea as sparkling stars danced a crossed the waves, sea gulls flew high above towards nightly roosts as a large dark shape moved slowly through the trees of the forest below. Eyes of the deepest sky blue blinked in the dulling light levels as Gantu headed towards town and the home of the young earth girl and the one formerly known as the "abomination." His ship freed from it's rocky grave with the help of Experiment 513, Stitch and 625 the day before yesterday it was now parked on the far side of the beach facing skyward, packed with supplies and having just enough fuel to make it back to his planet of Predora. Through the parting foliage he started to see the yellow lit windows of the town before him with Robbie sitting on his shoulder the shorcan made his way towards it when he took a sudden step back at the sound of flapping wings off to his right. Turned towards it Gantu saw the yellow winged dinosaur Slugger flutter into view and following close behind was Finder with his large ears being used like a helicopter, the pair of experiments set down before him quickly as Slugger was the first to speak.  
  
"Snort!, snort, snort, snort." he said as he made movements towards the beach with his wings, Finder backing him up with his loud party horn honks.  
  
"What?" Gantu asked not being able to understand their personal language very well "Robbie you have an advanced language programming, what are these two trying to tell me?"  
  
"Uh oh," he replied covering his chin with one hand " Slugger and Finder are saying that they saw some people trying to get into your ship and they're trying to break the door down."  
  
"Oh Bliznak!" Gantu said loudly "Come on!" He broke into a run towards the beach with 625 clinging tight to his fin and Slugger and Finder following close behind the gray alien as he crashed through the trees.  
  
Exploding out onto the shore with a loud roar the ex-captain ran towards his ship as he spotted the top of it over some high rocks, turning the corner he skidded to a halt completely shocked and blown away at what he saw. To from the side of the ship facing him there were white clothe covered tables a lined in a half circle on the sand, lanterns and strings of multicolored twinkling lights were hung up around them on poles. On the main table were stacks of plates, cups and eating utensils all around the biggest cake and pitchers of punch he ever saw, to top it all off was a huge hanging banner with the words "Good Luck Gantu!" written in brightly painted letters.  
  
"What in the Horse Head Nebula is all this?" he asked no one in particular as he stepped towards the banner that fluttered in the gentle breeze.  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence shadows leaped out from the darkness as Lilo, Stitch, his cousins and their entire Ohana shouted a big "SURPRISE!!" at the very awestruck and startled creature. The whole story of his ship being broken into was just a clever plot for the real operation, Lilo and Stitch had gotten everyone together to give Gantu a big send off party with all the trimmings.  
  
"A party...for me?" he asked still taken back as to what had just happened as Slugger flew up to him with a lei in his bill and dropped it around Gantu's neck.  
  
"Sure," smiled Lilo as she too donned a flower wreath and a hyacinth bloom in her hair " we're not celebrating your leaving but your life.''  
  
"Thank you, thank you all.'' the shark like alien said trying hard not to show the gloss of tears starting in his eyes. For the first time in his life Gantu was truly happy as Jumba sliced him a large chunk of the cake and Yarrp bounced up with a glass of punch for him as the guest of honor sat down, Stitch flipping the switch on the boom box and the party really got started with the King of Rock and Roll singing "All Shook Up." Laughter, dancing and songs whisked about on the night winds as friends new and old had a wonderful time, not a worry or care was on anyone's minds as the stars in the heavens above seemed to smile down on them all. As the night drew later everyone came to Gantu and Robbie with going away gifts and best wishes for a safe journey and hopes that the pairs travels would lead them back to Earth again, Jumba who had repaired and modified his money making machine gave Gantu a handsome sum of Predorian creds to help him get started.  
  
"Be wiping grin of face shark boy for is just loan." the doctor playfully warned and Gantu grinned only wider and shook his hand. "Good luck Gantu.''  
  
Pleakely staggered about and struggled to hold up the huge box and set it on the table before him.  
  
"From me, " He smiled happily " hope you like it." and watched as Gantu slowly unwrapped the gift.  
  
In side the box was a sparkling ruby red form hugging gown and a beautiful red haired wig, 625 eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as Gantu looked at it with surprise and confusion.  
  
"Oh..it's a wig and a dress.'' he said remained as polite as he possibly could at the odd but not surprising that it came from Pleakley gift. "Thanks very much, I keep this for a special occasion.''  
  
"Yeah,'' Robbie whisper to him under his breath "as the galaxy's first 20 ft drag queen.''  
  
Gantu suppressed a chuckle as most of the experiments gave him gifts of seashells, fruit, some blue stones from Richter, a kickboxing video from Kixx, bottle caps, lost change and a glass sea star from Finder. The shorcan thank them all for their wonderful presents as Robbie gathered them up and loaded them onto the ship for his pal, the moon was full and the stars were brighter now as everyone cleared the beach for Gantu to take off. He and 625 shook hands and hugged all their new friends a final farewell for neither knew if they would ever return to this planet again, Lilo hugged 625 especially hard knowing he; an experiment had found his one true place all on his own and it was with Gantu. Backing away from him the young girl looked up at the former captain of the Federation one last time as he opened the door that would take them inside the ship.  
  
"Wait Gantu…I want to give you something." Running to her bag placed against a tall palm tree he saw her dig something out of it and run back over to where he stood.  
  
"Here.'' she smiled and placed the special something into his open hand as he knelt down at her level to take it, slowly she closed his giant fingers and told him not to open his hand until he had taken off. Smiling back at her and vowing to keep his word he kept his fist shut and placed one foot on the walkway door and waved goodbye to his new Ohana.  
  
"Goodbye everyone and thanks for everything."  
  
_You know a dream is like a river,_

_Ever changing as it flows _

_And a dreamer is like a vessel,_

_That must follow where it goes _

_Trying to learn from what's behind you _

_And never knowing what's in store _

_Makes each day a constant battle just to stay between the shores.  
_  
Gantu walked slowly up the ramp as it closed behind him, making his way to the cockpit where he found Robbie waiting for him. Taking his seat at the wheel the giant alien flicked switches and pressed buttons as the engines roared to life, jets of blue flames shot out the back as the crusier lifted into the air with great clouds of dust billowing up around it. Setting her at cruising speed Gantu pushed forward on the steering handles as the vehicle flew foreword gracefully like a black bird over the moonlit waves over the warm Hawaiian sea, his spirit was soaring now as his sandwich making partner sat by his side. His whole life stretched out before him and Gantu felt like there wasn't anything he couldn't do.  
  
_I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry,_

_Like a bird upon the wind _

_These waters are my sky,_

_I'll never reach my destination If I never try _

_So I will sail my vessel _

_Till the river runs dry  
  
Too many times we stand a side _

_And let the waters slip away _

_From what we put off till tomorrow,_

_Has now become today _

_So don't you sit upon the shore line _

_And say you're satisfied _

_Choose to chance the rapids and dare to dance the tides  
_  
The island of Kawai faded over the horizon with distance as the Turonian Battle cruiser entered open ocean, the moon glowed before them like a beacon guiding the ship home, looking down at his hand Gantu noticed that he still held it somewhat shut against the steering handle. Drawing his hand back he opened it to see what the little earth girl had given him, as his fingers parted there sitting in the middle of his palm was a tiny green makeshift rag doll with a stitched up mouth and button eyes. A pink bow held back her straw like hair and a string was tied about her neck separating her head from the droopy limbed body, with the doll came a note that he carefully unfolded and read as he set the ship on auto pilot.  
  
"Dear Gantu, please take care of Scrump and I hope she brings you luck. Love Lilo"  
  
_I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry,_

_   
  
Like a bird upon the wind_

These waters are my sky,

I'll never reach my destination if I never try

I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry  
  
It was a precious gift that a child could ever give to him, a doll that Lilo clearly made her self and had loved for so long. A gift given out of not just friendship and ultimately forgiveness for his past self, swallowing Gantu set Scrump on the ship's navigation consol and took back over the ship's controls. He knew the reality of what lay before him, it would not be easy to start a new life and he knew that it may involve a lot of personal sacrifice and struggling before he got there. Gantu pulled back on the controls as the ship began to lift skyward and towards the openness and freedom of space, the ocean and the planet that when with it shrank as Gantu left Earth and the first chapter of his life behind; heading of into a brand new world without even a second glance back.  
  
_There's bound to be rough waters _

_And I know I take some falls _

_With the Good Lord as my captain,_

_I can make it through it all  
  
I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry,_

_   
  
Like a bird upon the wind_

These waters are my sky

I'll never reach my destination

If I never try

I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry  
  
Revving up the Hyper drive as soon as the starship had left Earth's orbit, Gantu placed his hand on the plunger to launch them into light speed and saw a small yellow hand gripping it with him. Robbie, his best friend in all the world who was the reason he was given this second chance looked at his shorcan comrade with sparks of vibrancy and purpose flashing in his dark orbs.  
  
"Ready G?" he asked as he glanced over his shoulder towards to open universe that stretched on forever before them.  
  
"Ready Robbie, Let's do this.'' Gantu said with a nod as they pressed down on the plunger together as partners, as brothers on the road of life, as friends.  
  
The blue fire of the vents blasted out of the ships engines with incredible power, going from zero to the speed of light in less than a few seconds the purple and yellow ship vanished into deep space in a brilliant flash of light and a new frontier.  
  
_Till the river runs dry…  
_  
The End  
  
AN: And so we leave them and wish the pair well, I thank all who have followed Gantu and 625 start of their major life journey and struggle together. It was a great run for my first fic on but never fear for Gantu and Robbie's story is not over, it's only the beginning! Bluefox  
  
The River © to Garth Brooks.


End file.
